I just want to sleep!
by Shiro513
Summary: Kuchiki Arisa is just a kind-of normal girl, although she comes from one of the wealthiest families, she lived her life like a normal person, or as normal as it can get when you're around the Host Club. After falling into the clutches of the Host Club with her best friend Fujioka Haruhi, can she handle the chaotic things the Host Club does, or will she fall asleep.
1. It's Pink

_**This is my first story so please excuse my horrible writing… But please do give it a chance, just a warning…..My spelling is not the best so also excuse that and, I might add other characters from other animes, but they might not be exactly the same….And so without further ado Chapter 1**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me unfortunately :(**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – It's pink?!**_

*Arisa POV *

"Let me sleep," I pleaded to my best friend, it was our first day at the prestigious Ouran Academy and I was so TIRED!

"You have to get up NOW!" Haruhi (my one and only best friend) screamed in my ear, oh, when I am fully awake she is going to get it.

"No please, I beg of you just 5 more minutes…Please!"

"Fine then, you can be late to school, I mean we only have 15 more minutes until school starts - but you know it is your choice"

"WHAT?! Why did my alarm not wake me up?!" this was not good, our first day and we are going to be late, this was not good – not good at all. I mean I did say I didn't want to go but it's not like I can be late on my first day… As Haruhi and I rushed down the stairs, out of her apartment complex, (we didn't even have **breakfast** ) I was freaking out whilst Haruhi was smirking suspiciously, something was not right.

"Hey, Haruhi why we not rushing, I mean didn't you say that school starts in 15 minutes, and it's a 10 minute walk, 2-3 minute bus drive – and we are not taking the bus because I mean we past the bus-stop? Hey Haru, I'm confused?"

*Haruhi POV*

Arisa is going to flip when I tell her, I mean she didn't even check her watch, it's 07:50, gosh that idiot, school starts at 08:30.

"Well, that's because it's 07:50," I'm waiting for her reaction…

"Oh, ok, WAIT WHAT! You made me skip breakfast because of THIS! HARUHI YOU MEANIIIEEEE!" ha that was the reaction I was expecting, but she obviously underestimates me and my plans, did she really think I would sacrifice breakfast.

"Actually, you didn't skip anything since nothing was made, I was planning on buying some snacks and breakfast from the store."

"I guess that's alright, oh well, at least I have food, yo Haru I have a feeling that today is going to be a long day."

"Yep, me too."

*Time skip- At the school gates*

*Haruhi POV*

OH MY GOD

 _It's pink?!_ Wow I mean I knew that rich people were extravagant but PINK, and judging by the look on Arisa's face she's thinking the same thing as me, after all pink is her least favourite colour.

As we enter through the gates, I can feel people's stares and it's making me feel a little teeny weeny bit self-conscious, how can I not? Both of us were not wearing the uniform, I am wearing a murky brown-ish/green-ish oversized jumper whilst Arisa is wearing knee-high white socks, royal blue skirt and the boys blazer, (since she refused to wear the puffy marshmallow dress her brother had to buy the boys blazer for her, they did offer to buy me one, but I refused). Overall, she did look better than me, her matt black hair reaching all the way to the end of her skirt, (even when tied up) curled at the end and a lighter brown, whilst I had my hair cut short – damn that gum – and my old glasses framing my face.

Walking through the school halls, it dawned on me how massive this school actually was, I was definitely glad that we came earlier than we were planning to come at, we were definitely going to need the extra time finding our classroom.

"Hey Arisa, where should we go to get our timetables?" I asked her whilst catching up to her (she walks super-fast).

"Most probably the reception that is if we can find it, so I'm guessing we should ask someone and – hey why are you out of breath?"

"You walk too quickly!" as soon as I said that she started laughing at me, why she will get it from me one day.

"Ok fine, I'll slow down, but seriously please do at least try to walk faster, oh and who should we ask for directions?"

"Anyone, as long as we get there it doesn't matter to me."

"Meh I guess – "

"Hello, my lovely princess and prince, I am Suoh Tamaki this school's absolute idol, I hear that you two are the amazing honour students, now, how may I help you?" this blond guy, whatever his name was called me a _**prince**_ , am I now a boy - oh gosh I'm a boy wait no I'm a girl, oh who cares it doesn't matter.

"Kyyyaaa Tamaki-sama!"

"Oh my, it's Tamaki!"

"Kyyyyyaaaa!"

Suddenly, we were surrounded by a tonne of fangirls and I could barely breathe, I could tell that Arisa was feeling the same way.

"Uhh excuse me, I can't breathe!" Arisa exclaimed while being crushed by the many fangirls rushing to this area. "Haruhi, if I don't make it then I want you to know that I have always loved you and that I trust you to go to a BTS fan-sign and bring a signed poster to my grave," and there she goes again being all dramatic. **(A/n All the ARMYS say haayyy)**

"Stop being so dramatic!" I replied, now I was seriously getting annoyed, they were literally crushing my lungs.

"Now ladies please step aside as I help these new students," as soon as he said that they all stepped back revealing Arisa and I fallen on the floor. "now as I was saying how may I help you?" he said whilst helping us off the floor.

Arisa spoke up sensing how nervous I was around him "We need to get our timetables, but we don't know where to go so if you could help us find our way, that would be great."

"Why of course, please do follow me." As we followed him (all the way across the school, may I add) there were many more eyes on us than before, and I could feel Arisa tensing up but she put her hand on my shoulder as if telling me everything would be alright – this was why I loved her so much she always made me feel comfortable and calmed me down whenever I was mad, she was my true best friend.

Once we finally got our timetables, the boy that was guiding us, I found out was a second year that goes to a club that is held afterschool (I didn't bother remembering its name), and that some of its members are in our class (once again I didn't listen, Arisa will tell me later anyways). 'Class 1A' read the sign, thankfully we didn't get too lost on our way there and got to class on time. Unfortunately, our seats were assigned that I was sitting in between two ginger twins and Arisa was sitting on the right of the second twin… (Seating plan below)

GINGER1 ME GINGER2 ARISA

Great, now I won't be able to talk to her during lessons…All I hope for now is that the rest of the day isn't too hectic.

*Time skip - Afterschool*

*Arisa POV*

Today was hectic, first in the morning we meet some crazy blond second year and his super crazy fangirls, and then we meet twin gingers, who annoy the heck out of me, like _**I just want to sleep,**_ and they keep on poking me, but overall, it wasn't as chaotic as I made it out to be. Now that our first day was over I felt some kind of pride like a voice in my head telling me,

'Yeah well done Arisa, you have done well and proved that the Kuchiki's are the best!'

 **( A/n Haahaha all those Bleach fans be like 'oh ok', but yes she is Kuchiki Arisa, and her brother is Kuchiki Byakuya but there are no Shinigami or death gods in this, and I may or may not add other characters from Bleach into this)**

However, it's going to take a lot more than just going to school for Bya-kun to take me seriously, so I have got to up my game, and walk a lot, this school is absolutely enormous, and not to mention there are 4 libraries but not even one of them is quiet enough to work in. As if reading my mind, Haruhi said…

"I can't believe there are 4 libraries but not even one of them is quiet enough to work in! Damn these filthy rich bastards." haha, I burst out laughing, Haruhi makes me laugh even when I'm worn-out.

"'Music Room 3' it looks like this room is abandoned, come on lets go on inside." Haruhi read out, but why did that sound so familiar…

*Time skip (because I'M LAZY)*

*Tamaki POV*

I HAVE JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA EVERRRRRRR!

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do… From now on you two will be the Host Club's dogs until you graduate to get rid of your 10 million yen debt!"

This will be the best, I mean they have both got quite approachable personalities, but they will need some fixing up, but that will have to wait, I still can't believe that, the boy crashed into our 8 million yen vase and that girl into our 2 million tea-set, it was most amusing.

"Tamaki, the club is starting," oh only Kyoya would tell me when we should start.

"Yes, yes, positions men, and you two, go and buy us some things that you would think would be necessary for the club." I ordered, today would be very interesting.

*Arisa POV*

What have I gotten myself into, one moment Haruhi and I are looking for a quiet place to study and then we are crashing into vases and teacups, and now we are serving them until we graduate. Although, I don't think that they realise that I could easily pay off this debt – no, I will not use the Kuchiki's money to get myself out of trouble, I have done that too many times to count already – but this might actually be fun, that is if we will not just be running around.

UUHHH I'm just so tired…

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Haruhi: And next Chapter is called…**

 **Arisa: From now on you are a HOST!**

 **Haruhi: Wait, what does that mean?**

 **Tamaki: Oh you will find out my dears…**

 **Arisa: You scared me Tamaki, how can you just pop up like that?**

 **Tamaki: Oh I am sorry my darling daughter.**

 **Arisa: Daughter? I'm not your daughter (runs away from Tamaki).**

 **Tamaki: (goes into his corner) my daughter doesn't like me :(**

 **Haruhi: See you next time! (Doesn't care about Tamaki)**

 _ **Thank you guys for reading this, I hope that you enjoyed it, I know it was a mess but it will get better, and for those who don't understand Arisa here is a slight description of her below…**_

 _ **Hair colour: Black at her roots, but fades into a light brown near the bottom of her hair**_

 _ **Hair Length: Until the end of her skirt so around thigh length**_

 _ **Eye Colour: Chocolate brown**_

 _ **Height: Around Haruhi's height, just a bit taller**_

 _ **Likes:**_

 _ **Sweets**_

 _ **Music (K-pop)**_

 _ **She is an otaku (surprise, surprise)**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ **Being horrible**_

 _ **Spiders**_

 _ **Being alone**_

 _ **Bullies**_

 _ **And more things about her will be revealed, including information about her family, but until then…**_

 _ **Seeya**_

 _ **Axoxo**_


	2. From now on you are a HOST! (Pt1)

_**Hi guys, a special thank you to**_ **PrincessSparkles95** **,** __ **Snickelfritz98** _ **,**_ **Ackerman5613 and Thatgal99** _ **for following this story! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1, and if you didn't, I promise that I will steal your heart in the further chapters! And just in case I make any typos, I will apologise in advance!**_

 _ **Without further ado Chapter 2…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC and never will!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: From now on you are a HOST! (Pt.1)**_

*Arisa POV*

"Hey Arisa do you want to get some coffee?" Haruhi asked me after we entered the supermarket.

"Oh, Haruhi you are my angel, yes please let's buy coffee!" I replied, finally I was going to have coffee!

"No, not for you. Don't think that your brother and sister didn't tell me about your coffee addiction," I fell to the ground after hearing that, how could they tell her about that, and here I finally thought that I would be able to eat and drink freely "and it's for the club, I mean since we are here we might as well buy something useful." I sweat-dropped at what she said, seriously Haruhi you didn't realise that we were forced out of that place to come here.

As we entered the club room with bags of instant coffee, we came in to see all the boys, except Kyoya and Mori, flirting with the guests. I remember Tamaki telling us about their Host Types I think it went…

Tamaki – Princely Type

Kyoya – Cool Type

Mori-senpai – Strong and Silent Type

Honey-senpai – Loli-shota Type

Hikaru and Kaoru – The little devil Types

This is super confusing, what is the point of this uuhhh I'm soo tired I want to go home – well, Haruhi's house since mine is quite far away and I don't want to live in my mansion alone, it's so big and cold and makes me feel lonely –

"Speak of the devil, come here my little piglets," _**piglets,**_ seriously Tamaki, first he interrupts my conversation with myself – wait that sounds like I'm going mad!

"What is this?" Tamaki asked Haruhi with pure confusion on his face, is he seriously asking Haruhi what coffee is?

"It's coffee, why?" Haruhi answers Tamaki in the same confusion he gave her.

"Ah, I see this is the type of coffee that is already ground!" Tamaki exclaimed as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"No, it's instant coffee, you just add boiling water," Haruhi told him bluntly.

"Ooohhh, this is commoners' coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed

"Woah, so it is true that commoners don't have enough time to ground their own coffee!" some fangirls said, wow these guys were idiots.

"I see that commoners have their own wisdom." not you too Kyoya, and here I thought he was sane.

"It says that 100g costs 300 yen!" Hikaru or Kaoru said. "That's an incredible price drop!"

"We'll go back and buy something else, excuse us for not buying expensive beans." Haruhi replied getting more annoyed as they keep on talking.

"No, wait!" everyone gasped at what Tamaki said "I'll drink this!" once again everyone gasped, but this time they all clapped – wait where did all of them come from.

"Alright, Haruhi, Arisa, make some commoners' coffee would you." Tamaki asked us, now here is my chance to ask if I can have some.

"Only if I can have some!" I said feeling proud that I came up with such an idea.

"NO WAY!" Haruhi replied, once again I fell to the ground, why does she have to be so mean.

"She's just being overdramatic because she is addicted to coffee so don't mind her," Haruhi told the Hosts and guests because I'm assuming that they were all looking at me weirdly, but I can't tell so it doesn't matter. In the next moment I feel super light and warm, I am probably being carried by Haruhi, - oh she's so warm, she's such a sweetheart aww - so I curl up to her, and slowly fall asleep, that is before I'm dropped harshly onto a sofa.

*Hikaru POV*

"She's just being overdramatic because she is addicted to coffee so don't mind her," Haruhi told us, I was slightly confused when she said that, you can actually be addicted to coffee? Wow! Upon seeing Arisa curled up on the floor Kaoru picked her up, probably to get to sit on the sofa, but she starts to curl up against him. I could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks before he let her go, dropping her onto the sofa and almost in an instant she got up, almost screeching Haruhi's name before blushing profusely and apologising for making a ruckus, she's so cute – funny. Definitely funny. As if sensing what I was thinking, while Kaoru was laughing at her he looked at me.

'Hey, Hikaru she's cute isn't she! Her reaction was the best'

'Yeah, I guess she is kind of cute, hey Kao she could be our new toy!'

'Yeah that would be fun, let's do that!'

 **(A/n anything underlined like that and only one quotation mark is the twins' telepathy, or telepathy in general)**

*Arisa POV*

I can't believe Haruhi did that, oh she is definitely going to get it this time.

" **HARUHI**! You will get it from me, you have disturbed my sleep **TWICE** in one day! Have you got a death wish!" and that is when I realise that it was not Haruhi that dropped me but Kaoru, and also that the whole Host Club heard me scream, oh I was screwed. "Oh, I'm sorry excuse me I'm just a bit cranky when someone disturbs me from my sleep." I say as I get up my face red with embarrassment, and as soon as I get up, I start poking Kaoru in the ribs "And you, Kaoru that wasn't very nice, now was it?!"

He froze, so suddenly, after laughing so much at me he was now frozen, making me wonder if it was something I said. "You said Kaoru, how did you know who I was?" he held me by the shoulders, making sure that I was looking at him.

"Intuition, I know that you're a bit more independent than Hikaru for sure," I told him, he was still dazed that I could tell them apart, honestly it wasn't that hard, I did have a theory, but I needed to prove it first. Suddenly, I smelt my beloved coffee and told Kaoru that we should go see what they were doing, as we made our way towards the other guests and Hosts I hear some guest quietly saying.

"Oh Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far." I don't like her already, she seems like a little brat – don't ya think so? "There's no way that such a drink will be to your taste."

I definitely don't like her, how can she be so rude. Haruhi turned to me confused, but I think she understood from the look on my face that I don't like her at all since she turned back to face that girl furrowing her eyebrows probably wondering what I don't like about her – she wouldn't understand, I have been through a lot to know who to trust and who not to, but Haruhi, she's so oblivious that she wouldn't realise what that brat meant. Not bothering to listen to her anymore, I left not hearing what she said to Haruhi. However, not a moment later and Haruhi was called over by Tamaki to make more coffee, as she made it all eyes were on her since they had probably never seen this before. After handing the coffees out to everyone **but me,** some of the girls were saying how they were worried about what their parents would say (honestly those girls), and started squealing about whatever Tamaki said to them to get them to drink the coffee.

"So he had this terrible dream, and he bolted up and – "

"Hikaru! No not that story!" Kaoru interrupted Hikaru telling the guests slightly pouting, and shedding a tear "You're mean, telling that in front of the guests."

"Kaoru…I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru replied, cupping Kaoru's face in his hands "You were just so cute when it happened, that I just couldn't help myself."

"Hikaru…"

"Kkkyyyaaaaa! What a beautiful brotherly love!" one of the twins' fangirls say, now I understand, they use incest since their twins as their charm, I guess it makes sense.

"Why are they crying tears of joy?" oh Haruhi, you will never be able to understand the minds of those fangirls unless you are one yourself - I for one understand them but do not feel the same way.

"I'm sorry for being late," My attention was then turned from the twins to Honey-senpai rubbing his eyes whilst on Mori-senpai, on their way to their table where their guests were waiting for them.

"Honey-kun, Mori-kun! We were waiting for you two." Some guests say.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo club, and I still feel a bit sleepy."

"Soooooooo KKKKAAWWWAAIIIII! Kkkkyyyyaaaa!" the fangirls squeal.

"Is he really a 3rd year," Haruhi mumbled loud enough for me to hear, ha ha she has no clue what Honey-senpai can do does she? I know about them because the Haninozuka's are very skilled in their self-defence as well as the Morinozuka's, I'm just amazed that Honey-senpai didn't recognise me from when we were younger and training together since the Kuchiki's are just as well known for their extreme level of self-defence – I know that I have changed but I couldn't have changed that much right?

"Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance." Kyoya says sneakily appearing out of nowhere. "And Mori-senpai's charm is his silent nature."

"Haru-chan, Ari-chan! Do you want to have some cake with me?" Honey-senpai very cutely asked us.

"Well, I don't really like sweet things." Haruhi says and I look at her slightly shocked, I know she doesn't like sweets but how could she refuse Honey-senpai!

"Well then, I'll let you borrow my bunny Usa-chan!" awwww how sweet of him, I know how important that bunny is to him, his grandma gave it to him.

*Flashback*

*Arisa's POV*

"Mitsu-kun! Can I hold Usa-chan? PLEASE!" a 7-year-old me begged a 9-year-old Honey.

"Nope!" he replied laughing at me whilst running away with Usa-chan in his hands, until he bumped into Mori. I instantly fell down laughing at Honey's comical reaction to crashing into Mori. Confused and puzzled, both of them looked down at me.

"Why are you laughing? You couldn't even get Usa-chan away from me?"

In that moment, I took Usa-chan from him and said "'the best way to get what you want and to defeat your enemy is to surprise them when they least expect it and snatch it away from them without a moment's hesitation' that's what Ni-san told me and surprisingly it worked, but you were really funny!" I replied bursting into another fit of laughter.

"You're really weird and mischievous you know that right Ari-chan?!" Honey told me, and Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"I know but I'm awesome aren't I!" I told them whist standing up proudly.

"Yeah right."

"Arisa! Come here we are leaving, before your brother beats me to a pulp come here you idiot!" a white haired boy yelled at me, if he wasn't my best friend perhaps I wouldn't have let him yell at me like that.

"Okay Toshiro, I'm coming! Seeya Mitsu-kun, Taka-kun!"

"Wait, before you leave, we know how much you love stuffed toys so we brought you a toy cat. Here you go, it was Takashi's idea. Its name is 'Ichi' because it means 'one' and we want it to be the one thing you love the most, and your number 1 stuffed toy! Kay!" Honey said whilst handing me a little ginger toy cat.

"I love it! Thank you Taka-kun, Mitsu-kun! I'll be going now." I replied whilst walking away from them towards my family, I was bubbling with excitement, wanting to tell my brother, sister and Toshiro about it. However, they shattered it telling me that I would not be able to see them again. I hated it. I was always moving.

*The Present*

*Arisa POV*

When I was 2, my parents died in a car crash and the only people I had then were my brother who was 13, my sister Rukia, who was 8. Hitsuguya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo, his adopted sister, who was the same age as my sister. He was my closest friend since his grandma looked after us while I was growing up, and she actually looked after all of us until my brother was at the age to look after us again.

When I was 2, later on in the year my parents died somehow, everyone decided to send me and Toshiro to South Korea, to live with my distant aunt, she had a son around our age, Kim Jaewon, a kind and shy boy. The three of us created a bond almost instantly since he was a few months older than Toshiro and me.

My grandparents then decided to have Toshiro and I return to Japan when we were 7, although only for a couple of months before leaving for South Korea once again. However, we were forced to move back to Japan at the age of 12, as my brother had finally gained full control over the company that my parents had left behind.

Now after so many years of wishing to see Mitsu-kun and Taka-kun, they are finally here in front of me, it's funny how much he has changed, Mitsu-kun used to be a big bully, always teasing me with Toshiro and now he was willingly giving his Usa-chan to Haruhi.

"This is the first time you have given Usa-chan to me without me forcing it out of you Mitsu-kun," as soon as I said that he and Mori-senpai looked at me finally realising who I was.

"Ari-chan! It is you right?! I am right, it is you! It's been so long, I think it's been around 8 years hasn't it! I can't believe how much you have changed, you used to be so short and adorably annoying and persistent. I remember the time you chased me for hours wanting to hold Usa-chan and then you tricked me into giving it to you!" Honey-senpai went on, not giving me any room to speak "That was the day you left to go to South Korea, wasn't it?" he finished sadly "Hey, we have a lot of catching up to do don't we!"

"Yep we do!"

"Ok, but before we go… Hey Haru-chan do you want to hold my Usa-chan?!"

"No I'm ok," she replied causing me to look at her once again shocked at the fact that she was saying no to Honey-senpai.

"You don't like my Usa-chan." he said tearing up slightly.

"Well, I guess it is kind of cute." She replied looking at Usa-chan thoughtfully. Then out of nowhere a lightbulb flashed above Honey-senpai – now that was unexpected.

"Hey Kyoya, why is there a lightbulb above Honey-senpai?" I asked the all-knowing Shadow King.

"You mean the one that shows when each of the Host's figure out that Haruhi is a girl, I have no clue?" he says quite blatantly.

"Wait so all this time they all thought that Haruhi is a boy?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I see that you're not as smart as I thought you would be," damn that Shadow King, I will be better than him. "Kuchiki-san, and please do stop me if I'm wrong, but the Kuchiki's are one of the wealthiest families there are, tying with the Suoh's, as well as the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's for their self-defence, am I right?"

"How did you know? None of the other hosts have put it together, other than Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, so how?" I asked Kyoya utterly stunned at how much he knew.

"Oh, there are many things that I know that you do not know, Kuchiki-san."

"Please don't call me that, just call me Arisa, kay." Once Honey-senpai had given Haruhi his Usa-chan he came up to me and told me to come and have cake with him, and of course, I couldn't refuse. However, as I was leaving, I turned around to see Tamaki blow onto Haruhi's neck and her running away from him – typical Haruhi always avoiding boys.

*Tamaki POV*

"You're not going to be getting any girls, as dishevelled as you look." I told Haruhi, he seriously looked untidy.

"I'm not interested in getting any girls in the first place." how could he.

"What are you talking about? This is important, pleasing the ladies is everything to man."

"It doesn't matter either way though does it though?" what, but Haruhi continued "Men, women and appearances, it's not that important? What's important is what's inside right? I don't even understand why there is even a club like this?" Poor Haruhi, he does not understand, well then I will just have to explain it to him.

"It's so cruel, isn't it? Once in a while, God decides to make the perfect person, who is both beautiful inside and out. I understand how you must feel, wanting to comfort yourself like that. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to continue living would you? But, think hard about it. Why do they put art in museum? It is because those who have beauty should show it to the world. Which is why I started this club, for the sake of those who are starved for beauty, and work so hard in search for beauty. With your looks, even I they may be needless, I shall share some of my magnificent expertise with you. When placing your glass down, remember to extend your pinky-finger first to act as a cushion. That makes it more difficult to raise a clatter, and easier to clasp it where you have it set. It looks more refined that way doesn't it? Fine men do not make such uncivilized sounds. I also like to look at my reflection in the glass. Also the most important thing to remember… is how effective it is looking up at an angle is."

"Oh, I got it!" Haruhi exclaimed, finally he is understanding me!

"Did I strike a chord?"

"Obnoxious."

Aaahhh! How it hurts!

"Tamaki-senpai…sorry it's just that you did strike a small chord with me."

"I see, then allow me to share with you another one of my skills!" I replied standing up back to my old self.

"Tono," Kaoru starts

"Call me King," I tell those evil doppelgängers.

"You can teach him all the basics of being a host," Kaoru continued

"But he doesn't even pass the first test of his looks, with people of his type if you take of his glasses, then his eyes just look that much smaller…" Hikaru ends with, but now I have an even better idea than Haruhi and Arisa being our dogs.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Take Arisa and Haruhi!"

"Kyoya! Contact the hair designers!"

"Mori-senpai! Contacts for Haruhi!"

"Tama-chan! What about me?!" Honey-senpai asked me, now what do I tell him?

"Honey-senpai! You can have some cake." I told him, yes good job Tamaki, you will definitely have Haruhi and Arisa looking their best.

*Haruhi POV*

After Tamaki-senpai went on a rampage, he got Hikaru and Kaoru to drag Arisa and me to change into the Ouran Uniform. They took Arisa into a different changing room to me since they think that I'm a boy, and now they expect me to change in front of them.

"Here! Now change!" they ordered practically pouncing on me.

"No way!" I screeched "Fine, I will but first GET OUT!" I screamed while pushing them out of the changing room. A few seconds later I hear Arisa.

"No way am I changing into this! So take this! Where is Haruhi?" she asked the twins, most probably after handing them back the uniform and walking towards where I was "Kay, thanks!" she replied back to them. Then slightly opening the curtain to let herself in. "Yo!"

"What if they start thinking bad things about you, I mean you literally walked into me changing!" I whisper screamed at her.

"Oh my god! Haruhi, they will probably figure out that you're a girl soon anyways." Once I finished changing Arisa looked at me and said "Looking good my Haru!" and started laughing. I gave up trying to listen to her and stepped out of the changing room.

*Kaoru POV*

"No way!" Haruhi screeched "Fine, I will but first GET OUT!" she screamed while pushing us out of the changing room. A few seconds later, Arisa comes up to us.

"No way am I changing into this! So take this! Where is Haruhi?" she asks us, we pointed at Haruhi's direction, "Kay, thanks!" she replied back, but she couldn't be thinking about going into the changing room with Haruhi, was she? Nope, she was, then that must mean that…

'Hika, is Haruhi a girl'

'I guess so since Arisa just walked into Haruhi changing'

This was very confusing, however more than that, I wonder if Tono knows that Haruhi is a girl? Oh, now that is interesting!

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Haruhi: Next chapter is called…**

 **Arisa: From now on you are a HOST (Pt2)!**

 **Haruhi: I still don't understand?**

 **Arisa: It's Ok Haruhi, I don't understand it either!**

 **Kyoya: Oh only those who are truly smart will be able to understand what it means.**

 **Arisa: Why you… (Starts planning revenge)**

 **Haruhi: See you next time!**

 _ **I hope that you all enjoyed that! I split what was supposed to all be in the one chapter into two chapters, so please wait for the next one!**_

 _ **Axoxo**_


	3. From now on you are a HOST! (Pt2)

_**Hey guys, I just re-read Chap.2 and found some mistakes because apparently FanFiction shows things differently to how I actually write it and so there were a few mistakes so please forgive me for that, I will try to find a way to fix that!...Now I would like to say a special thank you to**_ **princess yuei and Signerz** _ **for following my story, and everyone who has so far, I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Now without further ado Chapter 3…**_

 _ **Chapter 3: From now you are a HOST (Pt.2)**_

*Hikaru POV*

As soon as Haruhi came out of the changing room, Arisa came out following her holding Haruhi's old clothes, and we got ordered to do their hair. Kaoru decided to cut Haruhi's hair a bit more to make it a clean cut since it was messy, and I decided to braid Arisa's hair.

"Ok, but do be careful with my hair, it has a mind of its own and gets tangled very quickly, so I'm just warning you to take care kay." she told me, then turning to face the mirror that we placed in front of her. Whilst doing her hair, I didn't even notice how close we had gotten and she didn't seem to care, she was just constantly watching my hands, every movement I made she noticed. So engrossed in doing her hair, I didn't notice that Kaoru started snickering at us, so much so that when I saw him my face turned deep shade of red, which only made him snicker more, which in turn made Arisa break her concentration from my hands to look at my face and start blushing – she looked so _cute?_ No! No she did not!

After a few more minutes of Kaoru's giggling, and Arisa and me blushing, I was finally done. Thank God I'm done I wouldn't have been able to stand any longer!

"There we go! I'm done, see! Wow, I did a great job didn't I?" I asked her totally smug at my amazing skills.

"No fair! I can never do my hair like this!" she exclaimed and turned around to give me a hug, and buried her head into my chest "Thank you Hikaru!" she then looked up at me and said "But, you have got to teach me! You're awesome!" she told me and then went off to show Haruhi leaving me a blushing mess. How? How can she make me feel so flustered?

"Ooohhh! My dear brother! What was that I saw with you and Arisa?" Kaoru asked me putting his hand on my shoulder, whilst I was still frozen looking at her "Hey Hika?" he asked again waving his hand in front of my face.

"I was just doing her hair." I angrily replied swatting his hand away. What else would it be?

*Tamaki POV*

Waiting, waiting, waiting… When will those two come out, I don't trust them with those two evil doppelgängers.

"We are here!" I hear Arisa yell, finally they are here I wonder what they look like now!

"Senpai, is it really ok for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asks

"How adorable! You two are so cute! And Haruhi you almost look like a girl!" I exclaim, he really looks cute! Good job Tamaki!

*Arisa POV*

"How adorable! You two are so cute! And Haruhi you almost look like a girl!" Tamaki exclaims – yep, Haruhi looks _almost_ like a girl!

"You two look super cute!" Honey-senpai said, aww thank you.

"If that's how you really look Haruhi…" Hikaru started,

"You should have said so earlier." Kaoru finished,

"We might even be able to draw in some more customers like that you two." Kyoya added. Wait since when was I involved.

"Yes it's all going just as I figured." Of course it is Tamaki. "The errand boy and girl have graduated! Starting today, you two are official Host Club members! I will train you two to be first-class hosts, if you can get 100 people to request you, then your debt of 10 million yen will be forgiven."

"A host?" Haruhi and I exclaim.

"Why me?" I exclaim, "I can't be a HOST."

"You, Arisa will be our first female host, we did a survey, and our customers did say that they would like a female host as well." Kyoya tells me.

Wwwhhhyyyyy MMMMEEEEEE!

*Time skip*

Haruhi and Arisa are now open for business

*Arisa POV*

"Ari-chan, what is your favourite type of cake?"

"My favourite is ice-cream-cake, they are very sweet, but not as sweet as you."

"Kuchiki-san, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I do love swimming because I feel so calm and relaxed, yet somehow I feel even more comfortable with you ladies! You are all such a pleasure to be around!"

"Hey, um… Ari-chan, can we request you again tomorrow? You are really sweet."

"I would love that!" I replied giving them the biggest grin I could muster up in such an uncomfortable situation. This is going to be hard – super hard! I turn around to look at the other hosts and they all look at me as if I just did something so amazing.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked them, slightly worried.

"No you and Haruhi were perfect! How did you two just do it so well?" Kaoru asked me.

"It's not that hard I guess, you have just got to be overly sweet and flirt with them, I'm also just pretending that they are my best friends so it makes it less awkward. I have also seen my cousin at fan signings since he is a K-pop idol and you have practically got to act like that."

"You flirt with your friends?"

"My female friends and as a joke! You idiot!"

"Well then, how does Haruhi do it?" he asked, and I had actually no clue.

"I have got no idea. She might have just watched too many K-dramas with me?"

"Either way you two are naturals!" ohh you flatter me Kaoru.

"Why, thank you!"

"Tamaki-sama," oh, yay she's back (!)

"Oh, I'm sorry my princess, I'm just a little bit concerned about them." Tamaki replied – I need to think of a nickname for her… I got it her new name is princess pouty-face!

"You seem to be keeping an eye on them."

"That's because I want to raise them as my own." umm ok? "Haruhi, Arisa come over here would you. I would like to introduce you two to one of my regulars princess Ayanokoji." I like princess pouty-face more.

"Hello." I quickly reply not wanting to even look at her.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Haruhi says, and gives a cute smile – my little cutie-pie. As soon as she says that Tamaki gives Haruhi a bear-hug.

"That was so cute Haruhi!" he exclaims while spinning her around "You were good, good and very good." I sweat-dropped.

"Mori-senpai, help me!" she begged, trying to escape Tamaki. In that moment, Mori-senpai picked Haruhi up and a lightbulb flashed – now he figured it out. As Tamaki is trying to get Haruhi back, I see princess pouty-face trying to give Haruhi and I death glares.

*Time skip*

*Arisa POV*

"Hey Arisa, where are our bags I swear we put them here –" Haruhi looked out of the window to find our bags in the pond "Oh no! Our bags are in the ponds! I had no clue there were bullies in his school."

"I guess they are everywhere, and I think it was that Ayanokoji girl. She was giving us death glares earlier today. But I just don't get why she would do this?"

"Come on, we better hurry, we don't want our things to get any more drenched now do we?"

"Yeah, come on and this time try to keep up with me kay!" I say running ahead of Haruhi.

"It's not my fault that you're so quick!" she yells at me. However, as I'm running princess pouty-face walks past me and says.

"How pathetic." and continues walking and says something to Haruhi, I couldn't hear but I know it wasn't something pleasant since Haruhi stopped running to listen to her. Once we reached the pond our bags were in, we instantly went to retrieve our belongings.

"Whatever she was up to, it doesn't matter. We just need to make sure that our things aren't too wet. Especially, our wallets if we don't find them then we won't be able to buy our lunches,"

"Crap! The money in my wallet is my allowance for this month from my brother. They decided to be extra tight on me this time. I mean they can't have a lousy heir now can they?" I reply chuckling, although this was serious, we needed to find our wallets quickly!

"I have always been confused, but why are you the heir and not your sister?"

"You're right, it's super confusing, but my sister refused since she's getting married soon and she doesn't want to be the head. She did say that she would help me but she said that I should be heir! I began chuckling slightly, I then turned to face Haruhi "It's funny isn't it? She refused to take over one of the world's largest business for me! That's why I have to work super hard, that's why I came to Ouran."

"That's a lot of pressure! Hearing that, I'm glad that I'm not the heir to some big company." Haruhi said to me, sometimes I wish I was just normal as well.

"Yes! I found my wallet! Haru, have you found yours yet?"

"Nope!" she yells back at me.

"Hey! You two! You've got some nerve skipping on club activities – wait, why are your bags all wet?" Just as I was about to answer back to Tamaki, Haruhi interrupts me.

"We dropped them," Haruhi says casually, "And I can't find my lunch money." as soon as she says that Tamaki begins to help her search for her money. Haruhi looked so shocked, as did I, I never knew that such a big company's heir was kind – it's a very rare thing to be kind, as kind as Tamaki.

"It's ok, you don't need to get yourself wet for this." Haruhi told Tamaki.

"Getting wet won't harm me now will it? People always say I'm dripping with good looks, after all." He replied to Haruhi, and I simply smiled at Tamaki's antics, "Oh, might this be what you're looking for huh?" he asked Haruhi waving her wallet in front of her, "What's the matter? You're looking off into space. Don't tell me you've fallen for me already have you?" Tamaki teased her – maybe Tamaki, you never know.

"Who, me? Nope." Haruhi said taking her wallet from Tamaki and getting out of the pond.

"Still, how does something like this happen?" Tamaki asked.

"That's what I'm wondering?" I say giving Haruhi the 'you-should-have-just-told-him-look'.

"They just fell out of the window, they were probably in an awkward position to make them fall." Haruhi replied ignoring me.

*Time skip-In the Club room*

*Kaoru POV*

When Haruhi, Arisa and Tono entered the club room, Haruhi was almost instantly called over by one of Tono's regulars.

"I don't like her," Arisa whispered to me.

"Why?"

"She threw Haruhi and I's bags into the school pond."

"What! Why?" I whisper screamed

"No clue, she called me pathetic, but her actual reason for doing it, I have got no –"

 **CRASH**

"Someone! Help me! Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" the guest screamed as Haruhi was on top of her? Oh, I see she pushed Haruhi to make the table fall, and to make it seem as if Haruhi attacked her – wow, she should seriously get a life. Instantly, Hikaru and I got jugs of water and spilt them all over Haruhi and the guest.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Tono then helped her to stand up and she continued to get everyone to believe her atrocious lie.

*Arisa POV*

"Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me." Princess pouty-face pleaded for everyone to believe her.

"How disgraceful," Tamaki started to brush aside her hair "You're the one who threw Haruhi and Arisa's bag into the pond aren't you."

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" she asked, yep she's definitely lying.

"You really are pretty, but you're not fit to be our guest. I know this much – Haruhi is not that type of man." -That is if she is a man in the first place.

"Tamaki-sama, you…You idiot!" she screams as she runs out of the room - aww now that she can't come to the club she isn't even a princess now, she's just pouty-face now.

"Now, what should your punishment be…I know, your quota has now gone from 100 guests to 1000 guests!" what!

"Even me!" I say, and Tamaki just nods. "Why me?!" I say and fall to the ground for the umpteenth time today.

"But don't worry, I have high hopes for you two." He says as he helps Haruhi off the floor, yep that definitely helps me doesn't it Tamaki?

"Just to inform you, this is the uniform we have since you're all wet." Kyoya tells Haruhi as he hands her a bag, Haruhi sighed just excepting it, and goes into change.

Right, now that no one is focused on me I might be able to get a quick nap on one of the sofas.

Poke…

Poke…

Poke…

Just ignore it…

Poke…

It will stop…

Poke…

No…Stop it…

Poke…

"What!" I scream getting up to be met with Hikaru's face extremely close to mine and out of embarrassment I cover my face by burying it into his chest and then I hit him in the chest "Why did you do that?" I asked out of frustration.

He replied by cupping my face and making me look up at him "Because you are soooo cute!" he said while squishing my cheeks and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, whilst still laughing. "Come on we should go see what is happening, I think I just saw Tono go into Haruhi's changing room!"

"What! This is something we must see!" I said grabbing Hikaru's hand and dragging him along to where everyone else was.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said "You're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yes." She replied, now everyone knew.

Haruhi, then came out of the changing room, wearing the Girls' uniform. "Well, senpai if you all think of me as a boy, that's ok with me too. My feeling is… That before you're a boy or a girl, you are a person."

"This is quite an interesting development." Kyoya says

"It sure is." The twins say together

"Still, senpai, you were kind of cool earlier." Suddenly, Tamaki transformed into a tomato by going a very deep shade of red.

"Could this possibly be the beginnings of love we are seeing?" the all-knowing Kyoya points out.

"You know, being a host and being fussed over by girls doesn't seem like a bad thing. I'll just start using 'ore' (I) from now on." Haruhi says

"Yep, maybe it won't be that bad!" I say putting my arm around her shoulder.

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Haruhi: The next chapter is called…**

 **Arisa: A walk in the park!**

 **Honey: Yayyy! Ari-chan, Takashi and I are going to the park!**

 **Arisa: Are we really?**

 **Honey: Yep! And we are going to have a special guest with us! Right Takashi!**

 **Mori: Yes (nods head).**

 **Haruhi: See you next time!**

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to tell you all that from now on, I will try my best to post these chapters every Monday, I cannot guarantee what time but it will be Monday. In the next chapter, like Honey-senpai said I will be introducing a new character that you have not actually met before, but you have heard of him. So…Please do wait for Chapter 4!**_

 _ **Axoxo**_


	4. A Walk In The Park

_**Welcome to the next chapter… I hope that you are all curious as to who our new character is, but I will give you a clue, he is ICEY COLD! I hope that you all enjoyed the previous chapter! So…**_

 _ **Without further ado Chapter 4…**_

 **Chapter 4: A walk in the park!**

*Time skip-Saturday*

*Haruhi POV*

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Uuuhhh I have to get up!

Why?!

Wait, it's not school and it's not my alarm…Why is Arisa waking up so early?!

"Hey Arisa! Get up!" I yell, but get no response, turning off her alarm, I see that she was just coming out of the shower. "Why did you have your alarm on if you were already awake?" I asked her genuinely confused.

"To wake you up, so that you can make me breakfast!" she exclaimed too energetically for me.

"Why were you up so early anyway?"

"I woke up at around 06:00 – so an hour ago - to go to my mansion because it has a built in training hall, and I needed to practise my sparring, and hand-to-hand combat skills. I've been getting lazy these days."

"I never knew that you were an early morning person." I replied putting some soup onto the table.

"I'm not!" she said chuckling a bit "Trust me!" then finishing her soup in one gulp.

"But, why did you get me up so early to make you breakfast when you could have gone back to sleep?"

"Honey-senpai asked me if we could meet in the nearby park to catch up. They live pretty close but, I wanted to bring Toshiro since I figured that they also might want to see him, so I have to leave extra early to go get him from his dorms because I didn't tell him where we would be going." She paused for a moment and then asked me "Do you want to come with us?"

"No, it's ok I have got to do tonnes of homework anyways, and may I remind you, so do you." I said finishing off the last spoonful of soup.

"Please, don't remind me!" she exclaimed getting up to put the dishes away and put her jacket on, not a moment later and she was ready. "Ok! I'm going now, see you later alligator!"

"In a while crocodile!" I yell just before she leaves. Now, to start my homework, yay (!)

*Time skip-Outside the boys dorm of the True Cross Academy*

*Arisa POV*

What is taking him so goddamn long?!

"Hey idiot!" I hear a very familiar voice yell, I turn around to see a short, white-haired boy with teal eyes walking towards me.

"What took you so long?! I swear, I have been waiting ages for you to come out."

"I couldn't care less about how long you were waiting," he said walking ahead of me "Why aren't you wearing anything warm you idiot?" he said taking off his teal scarf and wrapping it around my neck.

"I was in a rush to get here because I didn't want to get there late." I replied fixing the scarf around my neck.

"Speaking of which, where are we going?"

"You'll find out!" I said to him in a sing-song voice.

*1 hour before*

*Tamaki's mansion*

*Tamaki POV*

Pick up!

"What is it Tono?" Kaoru asks over the phone "Why did you have to call so early in the morning?"

"Is it not obvious? I heard that today Arisa will be going out with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, without US!" I scream to Hikaru and Kaoru whilst facing their portraits.

"I as her father, must know what is going on, and I'm sure her brothers would like to know too – Kyoya is coming as well."

"Ok, where should we meet up?" Hikaru asks

"Just come over to mine right now!"

*The Present*

*Hikaru POV*

Messily wrapping the scarf around her neck, the boy starts to walk ahead of her, leaving her to fix the scarf and catch up to him. They talk for a bit, but we can't hear since we are tailing them from quite a distance away. As they walk ahead, they start laughing and pushing each other around, Arisa had the brightest smile on her face, whilst he was frowning at her.

'Kao, who is he?'

'I've got no clue, but they seem really close.'

'I don't like him.'

'Why?'

'I just don't like the fact that she is playing around with him, yet he's not smiling or responding to her!'

'I know what you mean.'

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, born December 20th, known as a prodigy, going to the True Cross Academy. Parents deceased, has a grandmother and older sister, very closely acquainted to the Kuchiki's. It says here that those two have known each other since they were born, and gone everywhere together – except for high school. Since he is now going to the True Cross Academy, I think that this may be their first time not being by each other's sides." Kyoya-senpai explains to us.

"Well! It's settled, we must know about him since my darling daughter knows him."

"They also went to middle school together with Haruhi." Kyoya-senpai once again tells us.

"Come on men, they are moving quickly." Tono orders.

*Toshiro POV*

"You do realise, that there are people tailing us don't you." I tell the idiot.

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot. They are my friends from Ouran, you know the ones in the Host Club."

"Oh, ok." I reply "Hey, are you ok, I mean, we have been to together since like forever, I can't help but worry that you're making a mess of yourself?" I say slightly worried about her.

"Aaawww! Were you worried about me?" she says squishing my cheeks.

"No way!" I say, swatting her hand away before squishing her cheeks as well.

"Ow! That hurt!" she said pushing me away "And I've been ok at school since I've got Haruhi, and the Host Club members are nice too."

"If you say so, I'll believe you." I say whilst ruffling her hair "But seriously, can you tell your friends to stop hiding. It bugs me trying to act as if we can't see them."

"Kay!" she says before running off.

*Tamaki POV*

Suddenly, Arisa starts running towards us, did she find us?

"Come on out you guys!" she said. Oh no! We have been found!

"How did you find us?" Kaoru asked her.

"You guys aren't professionals at being sneaky, yet you were trying to be sneaky around me! I've known ever since I left Haruhi's house, it's just that Toshiro was getting annoyed at pretending to not see you guys, so here I am!" she said so happily – but what did she mean that we weren't professionals?

"Come on Kyoya, I thought that you would at least tell them!" – tell us what?

"Well then, I will" Kyoya said, then opening his black book. "Kuchiki Arisa, parents deceased, has an older brother and sister. Her brother is the Kuchiki head – Kuchiki Byakuya - and one of the 13 strongest people in Japan – maybe even the world – her sister – Kuchiki Rukia - is also skilled in defence, only slightly less than their brother, Arisa is on par with her sister since she was also taught by Shihōin Yoruichi because Arisa is the heir to the Kuchiki business – so everything the Kuchiki's have will be under the control of her. Obviously, this will happen only when her brother the current head decides that she is ready." Kyoya tells us as if it was the simplest thing ever. However, we were all so shocked, Arisa was the heir to the Kuchiki business. "At the moment, Arisa only owns the fashion and cosmetics line, while her sister owns the technology part of the company."

"Are you serious?!" Hikaru asks "You own AND design the Kuchiki fashion line!"

"Yeah I – "

"Oi! Idiot! What's taking you so long?!" I'm guessing Toshiro says, as he walks towards us.

"Oh, I see, you are the friend of my daughter. Hello Hitsugaya-kun, I am Suoh Tamaki."

"Hello, I'm guessing that you are all part of the Host Club. Arisa's told me about you all over the phone, it's a pleasure meeting you, but I swear that there was more of you."

"Very well said my friend!" I said my arm on his shoulder "We have three members missing. As you can see, we have Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, and Kuchiki Arisa 1st years, and Ootori Kyoya and I Suoh Tamaki are 2nd years. We are missing Fujioka Haruhi a 1st year, and Haninozuka Mitsukini and Morinozuka Takashi who are 3rd years." I say, yet Hitsugaya-kun looks confused.

"That's weird, I swear I've heard those names before," he said to Arisa.

"That's who we are meeting, remember Mitsu-kun and Taka-kun from when we were 7, before we went back to South Korea!" Arisa exclaimed petting his head.

"Oh, I remember now! So what are we doing here, shouldn't we be going now?" he said ruffling her hair – aww my daughter is so adorable.

"How about, we bring Haruhi since everyone is going to be there!" Arisa says.

"A splendid idea! Come on!" I say

*Time skip-At the park*

*Haruhi POV*

How did I end up here? One moment I'm at home doing my homework, and the next I'm at the park with the whole Host Club and my middle school friend - Hitsugaya.

"Well, how have you two been?" Honey-senpai asked "Last time we saw you two was when you were 7."

"Actually, after we left to go back to South Korea back with my cousin, we came back here for middle school, and we haven't gone back there to live. We did go back for holidays but not for living." Arisa replied "Nothing changed much, we are both still short as ever, and he's still super icy and cold!"

"Am not!" Hitsugaya replied

"I never knew that you two actually lived in South Korea, I thought you two only went there for holidays?" I asked

"You obviously never listened to Ari's rants then did you!" Hitsugaya replied chuckling a bit.

"Haruhi, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, I bet you didn't know that Toshiro's in love!"

"No I'm not! You idiot!" Hitsugaya said as he pushed Arisa off the side of the bench.

"Well, he kind-of is!" she said whilst brushing herself off and sitting back next to him continuing to embarrass him "Haruhi, do you remember Hayashi Akiko?"

"Yeah, she was our close friend. Didn't she reject a tonne of boys by punching them in the stomach?!" I say remembering the time she came to us saying that she had a detention for doing that.

"Yep, that's my darling! She taught them not to mess with us, although she could have just left it to me!" Arisa said now cackling "Anyways, I think Toshiro's got a soft spot for her!"

"No! Way!"

"Yes!" she says causing Toshiro to blush a very deep shade of red.

"Please excuse her for being so embarrassing on our first meeting." Toshiro says to the others, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Aw! How cute!" Arisa said whilst pinching his cheeks before she received a death glare from him causing her to stop. I looked over to Hikaru, and I could see that he wasn't pleased, but I didn't know why, he was unusually quiet.

"Hitsu-kun hasn't changed one bit has he!" Honey-senpai said.

"How? How did you call him that?" I asked.

"Only Honey-senpai can call him any sort of nickname, I'm not even allowed to." Arisa replies

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asks us.

"He gets super angry if anyone calls him using a nickname, he doesn't even like it when someone calls him by his first name, the only people who do are me, Ichigo – my brother-in-law – and his sister used to call him by his nickname, but that's it." Arisa explains to Kaoru. "I gave up on giving him a nickname since he would just ignore me.

*Hikaru POV*

I really don't like him, I don't even know why, I just don't!

"He gets super angry if anyone calls him using a nickname, he doesn't even like it when someone calls him by his first name, the only people who do are me, Ichigo – my brother-in-law – and his sister used to call him by his nickname, but that's it." Arisa explains to Kaoru. "I gave up on giving him a nickname since he would just ignore me.

Pfftt.

Someone's moody.

"Do you have a problem?" Ice guy asks – crap, I said that out loud didn't I?

"No, I'm fine." I reply, who does he think he is?

"Doesn't sound like it, if you have something against me just tell me." He said, he is really starting to get on my nerves now.

"Excuse him, he's just tired from being woken up so early by Tono, so just leave him." Kaoru answers for me, I just look away because I can tell that Arisa was looking at me worriedly since Kaoru tells her not to worry about me.

They continued to talk for another hour, before we went to get food, however I really didn't want to, not with him.

'Kao, I want to go home.'

'But I want to stay, he doesn't seem too bad.'

'I don't care, I want to go home!'

'Come on stop being a baby, just loosen up!' Kaoru said to me, and continued to laugh along with the others, I decided to listen to him, and loosen up, and so the rest of our time there was ok. While we were eating I sat next to Arisa and Kaoru (how we sat below).

Hitsugaya Arisa Me Kaoru Kyoya

Haruhi Tono Honey Mori

Halfway through while we were eating Arisa asked me.

"You were feeling a bit cranky earlier, are you ok now?"

"Yep, lunch has me feeling all better now!" I say lying smoothly whilst faking a grin.

"That's a relief, for a moment I thought you didn't like Toshiro." She said relaxing a bit – if only she knew how much he's annoying me.

"Who says what?" Hitsugaya asks Arisa slightly nudging her with his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just eat!" she says throwing some of his chips into his face.

"What you just do?" he asked her chomping down on the chips she threw at him.

"Nothing ya idiot!" she says then ignoring him to turn to me and start talking to me.

"What did you say?" he said gripping her head into a head-lock. "Kuchiki-hime."

"Don't call me that! It's disgusting." She says before pinching his arm, and twisting it around so that she was no longer in a head-lock.

"Ok let me go now, before I tell your brother…"

"Rather than him telling me off I think he would be rather proud!" Arisa said a smirk on her face.

"Fine then, should I tell Zaraki Kenpachi, that you were able to get me down." He said, smirking when Arisa let him go.

"Don't you dare tell that blood-thirsty monster anything, he hates my brother enough, he would gladly fight me and kill me." She replied.

"Relax, I wouldn't do that, I would like it if you stayed in one piece." He said laughing.

"You know, he is really weird." She said to me "One moment he's so cold you can barely talk to him, and the next, he's helping you do your work!"

The rest of the day went without a hitch, even though I still had my doubts about Hitsugaya. I didn't focus on that, instead enjoying my time with everyone, and when it came time to go home, I realised that Hitsugaya was going in the same direction as Kaoru and I so we offered to take him to the dorms in our limo. All the way, Hitsugaya was telling Kaoru stories of Arisa and Haruhi. However, just as he was about to get out, he turned to me and said.

"Hikaru, I know that you like Arisa so if you ever need help just ask Kaoru to give him my number and call me. One thing for sure, she probably doesn't realise it, but it's very obvious that you like her, so get over your denial and - well I never thought I would say this, but – ask her out."

"What?" confused as heck!

"Leave him be Hitsugaya-kun!" Kaoru said to him "He's super oblivious, but don't worry I'll make him come around! See you later!"

"See you two later, and Hikaru don't forget what I said!" he told me but what did he mean?

*Kaoru POV*

I'm glad that Hitsugaya-kun told Hikaru that, it was getting annoying for me just watching him. These past few days even in class, Hikaru and Arisa they were so close, they become best friends within a week of going to school. It was blatantly obvious that they liked each other, yet neither of them realised it. At least now that someone has explicitly told him, he might finally understand.

"Kaoru…Do I really like her?"

"Only you can answer that Hika."

"This is so frustrating, I don't know!"

When will Hikaru ever understand his feelings?

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Haruhi: The next chapter is called…**

 **Arisa: The job of High School Hosts with dancing and FANCY TUNA!**

 **Haruhi: Will there be fancy tuna? (While drooling)**

 **Tamaki: Quickly, get some fancy tuna for her!**

 **Hikaru + Kaoru: Yes sir!**

 **Haruhi: Damn these filthy rich kids…**

 **Tamaki: Waahh! Mummy! Haruhi is using bad words!**

 **Haruhi: See you next time… (Doesn't care about Tamaki)**

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I may be adding Bleach references and jokes into this story! I decided to add more Hikaru and Arisa moments… If you all haven't guessed yet I am currently thinking that Hikaru will end up with Arisa, but I would like your opinions on who you think would be good with her, and if you have any ideas to add to the plot-line! Anyways… See you next time!**_

 _ **Axoxo**_


	5. The Job of High School Hosts (Pt1)

_**Hello, I hope that all of you enjoyed the previous chapter!**_

 _ **Also…**_

 _ **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ON MONDAY! MY LAPTOP WENT CRAZYYYY forgive me!**_

 _ **I would also like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has followed/favourited this story, I hope you enjoy the rest! So…**_

 _ **Without further ado Chapter 5…**_

 **Chapter 5: The job of High School Hosts with dancing and FANCY TUNA!**

*Monday Afterschool-At the Host Club*

*Hikaru POV*

Everything is ready for the club to start except that Arisa and Haruhi are still not here… Right now, I don't want to think about Arisa, my blood boils when thinking about Saturday and what Hitsugaya told me. What did he mean? Hurt her?! Why would I do that?

"Welcome!" we all say together as the door opens only to find Haruhi and Arisa at the door.

"Oh, it's you two, you're late." Kaoru and I chorus.

"According to my calendar, it's still early April." Haruhi replies pulling out a calendar.

"Lighten up will you Haru?" Arisa stated nudging Haruhi slightly.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table **(A/n for all those who don't know - a kotatsu table is a type of table used in Japan in the winter)** fearing the cold is nonsense!" Tono exclaimed "Why else would we have the best heating and cooling?"

"Do you have some sort of criticism towards our club polices?" Kyoya-senpai asked "You owe us a 10-million-yen debt Haruhi-kun, and you too Kuchiki-san."

"Damn that shadow king," I heard Arisa mumble.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothes." Tono started speaking again "It may be a chilling early spring-time outside, but in our club, we welcome our chilly little kittens to a warm south tropical aura!" but it didn't stop there "Yes! Today, this place is a supreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer!"

"I prefer the winter to the summer!" Arisa started "Isn't it just so refreshing? Making snowmen and snow-angels, in the cold with your friends then going indoors to the relaxing heat with a cup of coffee!"

"You're not allowed ANY coffee!" Haruhi exclaimed. "And aren't you supposed to have hot chocolate?"

"Don't crush my dreams, and for normal people yes – but I'm unique!" Arisa replied springing to life and giving Haruhi a hug.

"No you're just weird." Haruhi tells her coldly, and Arisa just walks away with a glum look on her face.

"Come on everyone, your guests are waiting for you." Kyoya-senpai tells all of us.

"Yes sir!" everyone (except Tono) replies, going to their tables.

*Arisa POV*

And, the hosting begins, I walk over to my table where my guests are waiting, instantly they started smiling at me turning around to welcome me.

"Ari-chan, come sit down." They sweetly said to me.

"Hello ladies, enjoying our south tropical theme?"

"Yep, it's fabulous!"

"But, I have a question, why aren't you cosplaying?"

"Oh, they forgot to order one for me so I decided to not to cosplay." I replied lying as I couldn't tell them the real reason.

*10 MINUTES BEFORE*

*Arisa POV*

"See, we brought you a cosplay that matches ours!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused

"No thank you!" I said before running away from them, who knew what they would have forced me to wear – I was too scared to find out!

*Present*

*Arisa POV*

"Don't worry, we would never forget about you."

"Of course, we couldn't, you have been so sweet to us."

"It's only because when I'm with you, I can't help but be so sweet when I'm around such gentle and beautiful ladies." I said causing them to giggle.

"You flatter us too much Ari-chan."

"What heartlessness!" I hear Tamaki exclaim "Even with my lustrous skin, like ivory, and my outfit, like a Balinese king, are all too fitting for me, I am no more than a slave for my goddess, kneeling and swearing my loyalty." – And there he goes – "Oh yes, next week, we the Ouran Host Club will be holding a dance party."

"A dance party?" Haruhi and I question.

"What will you be doing at this dance party?" one of Hikaru and Kaoru's guests asked.

"We have rented the large hall in the central building…" Hikaru started.

"…And will be throwing a big main event there." Kaoru finished.

"Although, I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru said softly as he cupped Kaoru's face in his hands staring intently into his eyes.

"Don't say that Hikaru, I'm the one who really wanted it…" Kaoru replied.

"Brotherly love, with a south tropical feeling to it!" One of their fangirls say,

"The guests seem to be overly excited today don't you think?" Haruhi asks.

"A little bit of exposure is popular," the Shadow Lord replies.

"Did you come up with this idea Kyoya-senpai?" I ask while munching on some kiwis.

"I have no authority over the decisions made," yeah right "This club's polices are all made by Tamaki, however I may have slipped a photo book of Bali on his desk." He says smiling casually, Haruhi and I sweat-dropped – he practically runs this place.

"Ta-da!" I hear Honey-senpai exclaim, and his fangirls squeal. Being too far away, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I saw him _climb_ Mori-senpai, put the Balinese flowers around his neck and one of their guests almost fainted!

"Ari-chan!" I hear my guests calling "Aren't you going to sit down again?" they ask jokingly, smiling at them, I took my seat and was once again bombarded with questions.

"Are you going to the dance party?"

"Will you be hosting?"

"I'm not quite sure," I reply "Kyoya-senpai, am I going to be at the dance party, and will I be hosting?" awaiting the Shadow Lord's response I began eating kiwis.

"Yes, as a Host, you will be attending, and hosting." He replies "That is if you want your 10-million-yen debt to be forgiven." Why does he have to keep on reminding me! Just then, I realised that this time slot was over.

"I guess that it's time to go."

"We'll see you tomorrow then Ari-chan!"

"We are looking forward to seeing you at the dance party!" they say on their way out of the Club Room. Noticing that Haruhi's time slot should be finished as well, I make my way towards her only to see another guest approaching her for their appointment, and just before I turn away I hear her say,

"I'm going to make you my new favourite." That was surprisingly quick, since that was my first time seeing her.

*Time skip-After Club in the Club Room*

*Hikaru POV*

"Tono, stop eating commoners' ramen, and come and help us plan the dance party…" I start,

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi bothering you that much?" Kaoru finishes.

"Her illness has been going on for a while now hasn't?" Kyoya-senpai says stating the obvious.

"Illness?" Haruhi and Arisa say simultaneously.

"Wandering Host-hopping disease…" I start,

"AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru finishes. I can't believe Tono is so bothered, she has been doing this for a while.

"Normally, our regular guests designate themselves to a certain host, however she changes her favourite on a regular basis." Kyoya-senpai explains to Haruhi and Arisa.

"Until now hasn't she been with Tama-chan," Honey-senpai adds.

"I see, he's upset about having his guest taken away from him." Haruhi says causing Tono to spring up and complain in denial.

"That's not it!" Tono screams "Haruhi! Start dressing like girl! Why do you have to be so popular with the girls when you are one!"

"I'd like to inform you that I am a girl and popular with the girls so it's not that bad," Arisa says as she sweat-drops, as I look over to her I remember what Hitsugaya told me, yet I can't understand what he meant and Kaoru won't help me with anything since I can't figure it out – he wouldn't even help me with my homework, saying that if I can't figure out even the simplest things then he won't help me! Yet, when I look over to Arisa, I can't help but notice her glowing chocolate eyes, her beautifully wavy hair tied up with a slight fringe framing her porcelain face. Snapping me out of my thoughts I see Milord pulling out a picture out of a box labelled 'King's Personal Property'.

"Daddy…Daddy…Daddy wants you to go back to looking like this!" Milord yells causing Arisa to start laughing at Milord's antics.

"Please don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me!" Haruhi yells back.

"The more I look at this the more I think how did this," I said pointing to the picture, "become that." I say once again but this time pointing to a picture of Haruhi on her first day of Ouran, that magically decided to pop up.

"That's because the day before the entrance exams some kid put some gum in my hair, so I just cut it all, it was too much of a pain to take it out." She replied coolly not noticing how upset Arisa was.

"I did say cut your hair but I didn't mean it like that," she said pouting to Haruhi, and stroking her hair making a feeble attempt at plaiting her hair.

"It's ok, it was a pain anyways, ore (I) didn't care if I looked like a boy or not."

"Girls should not be referring to themselves as ore (I)!" Tono screamed once again, "Mummy, Haruhi is using dirty boy words!"

Who's Mummy?

"Who's 'Mummy'?" Kaoru asks voicing my thoughts.

"From our positions, I guess it's me," Kyoya-senpai replied.

"Well, I can repay my debt before my graduation quicker if I am a Host rather than an errand boy, because if I was l like Arisa I who is a Host/Maid I would earn less."

"Speaking of which, do you know how to dance?" I ask "It's essential for the party."

"But I couldn't go to the party, I mean it has nothing to do with my quota, right?" she asks worry plainly written on her face.

"No! Social dances are something that every gentleman should attend. You must, to show how much you wish to be a proper Host! If you cannot learn the waltz in one week then I will expose the fact that you are a girl, and bust you back down to errand boy!" Milord exclaims.

"Surely, since I'm a female Host I don't need to dance, right?" Arisa asked worry also smeared over her face.

"A lot of the guests asked if you would also be able to dance with them, and of course I said yes." Kyoya-senpai replied, now giving his host smile "Doing this would decrease your debt quite a bit so, I'll let you decide." It was definitely not a choice, I could practically feel Arisa shivering.

*Time skip- Tuesday Afterschool in the Club Room*

*Honey-senpai POV*

Entering the Club Room with Takashi, we saw that Kasuga-chan and Haru-chan were dancing, although Haru-chan wasn't doing so well and…

She fell right on top of Kasuga-chan.

While Tama-chan was busy being depressed, Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Ari-chan were teasing him causing Tama-chan to go deeper into his corner. Takashi and I made our way towards them, also joining in and dancing. Yet, Ari-chan felt bad for teasing Tama-chan, and so she offered that Tama-chan be her partner since she claimed that she had gotten a bit rusty although I doubt it. Hika-chan went soooo red, it was amazing how much he resembled a tomato, I'm sure that he wanted to be her partner and of course Kao-chan noticed and started teasing him by snaking his arm around her waist causing not only Hika-chan to get annoyed, but Tama-chan too.

*Hikaru POV*

"HOW DARE YOU EVIL DEMON TOUCH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" Tono screamed forcing the rest of us to cover our ears in hopes of saving them from bursting.

"Kaoru!"

"What is it Hika?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me,"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because, by doing this I'm hoping that you will figure out what Hitsugaya meant."

"Why won't you just tell me?!"

"I can't, and stop acting like a baby, Arisa won't like it."

"Why would that matter?"

"You idiot! You're hopeless!"

I don't get it why won't he tell me? What does it mean? How am I supposed to understand?

I give up!

"Are you ok Hikaru?" Arisa asked me, I said that out loud again didn't I?

"Yeah, I'm good just a bit frustrated that Kaoru won't help me." I say giving Kaoru the 'thanks-for-putting-me-in-this-situation, -now-I-look-like-a-weirdo' look.

"Oh, well then, figure it out yourself if he won't help you." She says, pointing out the obvious.

"But it's complicated! And I have no clue what to do!" I reply, my annoyance at Kaoru growing. Hearing laughter, I turned to see Arisa laughing her head off along with Tono and Kaoru.

"I'm never talking to you guys EVER again!"

"Aww, lighten up Hikaru!" Kaoru tells me but I just reply with a glare.

Once they had finally stopped teasing me, Tono and Arisa start practising their dance and I can't help but feel my stomach churning. That's it! First Kaoru's not helping me! Then this weird feeling in my stomach! What is wrong with me?

*Tamaki POV*

My darling daughter is so amazing at the waltz, she moves so gracefully, if only my darling Haruhi could dance like that.

"How about we stop here for today," I say after a few minutes of dancing "you don't need the practise anyways."

"One can never be so good as to not need any practise, right?" Arisa replied, as I made my way towards the snacks I see that Haruhi and Kasuga-hime have already finished their practise.

"Thank you Kasuga-san for helping me." Haruhi tells her.

"No, it's my pleasure, after all I hear that you are taking time off from hosting to get some practise done. I'm glad to have you for myself." She replies while sipping her tea. "These are Ginori aren't they?" she adds and Kyoya replies with a nod. "They really are beautiful,"

"Indeed, they are, my Kasuga-hime you have a very good eye."

"No, my eye has a long way to go, but they really are pretty."

"You really like tableware, don't you?" Haruhi asked Kasuga-hime.

"N-No, n-not really." She says as she starts awkwardly laughing "My word, where did you get that from?"

"Here are the teacups you ordered," a faint voice calls from the distance.

"Thank you for bringing these to us, my these are absolutely splendid!" I hear Kyoya call back as he walks towards the person.

"Do you go to Ouran?" Haruhi asked him.

"Oh my, Haruhi-kun, you're so funny ha ha ha! Though I can't blame you, he doesn't look like a first-class company heir, does he?"

"His family business is the Suzushima Trading company, it is a company that centres around tableware. It currently has one of the top market shares in the country." Kyoya explains to Haruhi, however, I hear some giggling coming from behind me. Turning to see the devils with Arisa, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai all laughing like lunatics (except Mori-senpai), I give a questioning look towards and she replies by bursting into a fit laughter.

*Arisa POV*

"How about we stop here for today," I say after a few minutes of dancing "you don't need the practise anyways."

"One can never be so good as to not need any practise, right?" I replied, as I made my way towards the snacks.

"Finished practise already?" Kaoru asks

"Yep, and now I need my snacks! I'm so hungry that I would finish this whole cake in 2 seconds!" I reply to him overexaggerating my need for food.

"Oh, really?" Hikaru says teasingly as he comes and snakes his arm around my waist, I nod in reply. "Well, then I shall challenge you to a race! A race of who can finish the cake quicker!"

"You're on!" I say as I pick up a sponge cake and place it in front of me ready to devour.

"I guess that means that I'm judging!" Kaoru says "Well. Ready! On your marks! Get set! **GO!** "

I began to wolf down my cake, hoping that no one would notice me because although Hikaru was thinking about beating me, I had an amazing idea…As soon as Hikaru was too preoccupied with eating I shoved his face into the cake, Hikaru lifted his head shocked, embarrassed and _creamy._ Seeing him like that caused me and Kaoru as well as Honey-senpai to start laughing. Hikaru was burning red as he was wiping the cream off his face, Tamaki, hearing our laughter turned around to see us and I could see but it made me laugh ten times harder.

Joining the others just as Kasuga-san was leaving, Honey-senpai jumped onto Haruhi's back. "Haru-chan!" he says ever so cutely "You know, Kasuga-chan is Suzushima-kun's fiancé!"

"Kyoya, how long have you known?" Tamaki asks Kyoya,

"Well, I always research our customers and I happened to find that they were childhood friends and that they are engaged – probably by their parents. I didn't find it useful to us and so I left it as it was." He replied nonchalantly. "Suzushima Toru: outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as his strong point. However, if I had to fault him for anything it would be…"

"Not much presence..." Hikaru started,

"He's faint-hearted..." Kaoru continued,

"In other words, he's plain, that's it," and Kyoya finished - they're absolutely merciless towards other boys.

"Toru-kun's a good boy, though isn't he?" Honey-senpai asked receiving a nod from Mori-senpai.

"Ok! Let's examine our strategy men!" Tamaki exclaims,

"Which one?" we all ask, confused.

"We, the Ouran Host Club exists to bring happiness to the girls!" he exclaims once again.

*After the Club finishing their plan*

*Arisa POV*

Just as I was about to leave, I was stopped by Hikaru grabbing my arm. "I just wanted to say, don't buy a dress for the ball because we'll make it and send it to you ok." He says blushing slightly.

I pinch his cheeks slightly and reply "Thanks you two! Anyways got to go!" as I leave I can't but help but think about how cute he looked. Today when I pushed his face into his cake, and just now I had this weird feeling in me – I'll ask Haruhi later about it, it doesn't matter.

*1 week later- Just before the party at Haruhi's house*

*Arisa POV*

Ring ring… That's the doorbell! Opening the door, I'm met with some man dressed in a black suit with a large box in his hands.

"This is where Fujioka Haruhi lives right?" the man asks me,

"Yes, but I'm Kuchiki Arisa." I reply nervously wondering what he wants.

"That's good, this is for you." He replies as he hands the rather large and heavy box to me "From the Hitachiins."

"Thank you!" I say as I close the door and run towards Haruhi. "Look! The twins sent me the dress!"

"Open it!" she says as excited as I was.

"Wow, it's _beautiful_!" I say astonished at what the twins made, "Haruhi, this is going to be a very fun night!"

"Definitely!"

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Haruhi: The next chapter is called…**

 **Arisa: The job of High School Hosts with dancing and FANCY TUNA PT.2!**

 **Haruhi: There was no fancy tuna this time, so I don't trust you!**

 **Tamaki: Where's the fancy tuna I ordered!**

 **H+K: We're in it Tono!**

 **Haruhi: Damn these filthy rich kids.**

 **Arisa: Aww poor Haruhi!**

 **Haruhi: See you next time… (Doesn't care about the others)**

 _ **I hope you liked that chapter! Poor Haruhi, not getting her fancy tuna. Do please vote for who you think my new OC should be with!**_

 _ **Axoxo**_


	6. The job of High School Hosts (Pt2)

_**Hey, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Also, I am REALLY SORRY for not posting last week, my laptop this time broke down and so I bought another one, I was also busy on the weekend... And I would like to remind you all that, my poll is on my profile page so please check it out and vote! Anyways...**_

 _ **I do not own OHSHC (I forgot to put these disclaimers in my past chapters so I will try to remember from now own)**_

 _ **Without further ado Chapter 6...**_

 **The Job of High School Hosts with dancing and FANCY TUNA! Pt.2**

*At the Dance Party*

*Hikaru POV*

The dazzling lights, the beautifully placed decor and the scrumptious delights that awaited the guests, all perfect yet we were still not prepared to open because a few people decided to be late. With only 6 hosts actually here we couldn't start the party however we had been waiting forever for Haruhi and Arisa to come!

"We're here!" Haruhi calls as she rushes through the door with Arisa trailing behind her wearing the dress Kaoru and I designed for her. As they walked in, I saw that something was different on Arisa's dress!

"Oi! Kaoru! That's not how we designed Arisa's dress is it?"

"Oh, I decided to change it up a bit. Isn't it pretty, I thought that she would like it? Don't ya think it looks good?" Kaoru replied smirking slightly.

*Flashback-Last week*

*Kaoru's POV*

"Finally, we're done!" I exclaim

"Ok, Kaoru, I'm going to have some dinner so join me whenever!" Hikaru said as he walked out of the room, and as soon as he did I picked up my rubber and decided to make a few changes, however there was a slight interruption.

"What are you doing Hitachiin?!" a sinister voice called emerging from behind me.

"Nothing..." I reply waiting for a response.

"It better be nothing." The voice said, but as it was about to leave, I noticed that the person had silver hair – Hitsugaya-kun!

"Don't try anything sneaky!" he said again – he really creeps me out, remind me to never get on his bad side!

*Present*

*Hikaru POV*

"Why are you smirking, there's nothing to smirk about?" as I said that, Kaoru immediately hit my head and muttered something and walked away to greet Arisa and Haruhi. Looking at Arisa, I took in all the details to her dress, the way it sat on her waist gracefully, whilst the rest of the blue material cascaded down forming a beautiful still waterfall around her and her bare shoulder – this was what Kaoru changed – was slightly covered by her wavy locks parted to the side in an elegant Dutch braid that was slightly open letting her hair flow. _**(A/n I will put up Arisa's dress as this cover pic soon so watch out!)**_

*Honey POV*

"Ari-chan, Haru-chan what took you so long?" I asked as I pounced on Haru-chan.

"We got a little held back because someone decided to not listen to me." Ari-chan replied whilst looking at Haru-chan.

"It wasn't my fault, I just don't like people doing my ha- "Haru-chan said as she was cut off by Tama-chan.

"Now, let us welcome our guests!" Tama-chan exclaimed whilst gesturing for the maids to open the doors for the guests to come in.

Taking the mic Tama-chan began speaking, "My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome to this dance party…" and as he said that the lights around the room lit up and the orchestra began playing, Kyo-chan continued by saying.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content as you dance with our members of the Host Club. In addition, the guest who is recognised as the best dancer and is chosen as the queen of this dance will receive an impassioned kiss on the cheek from our Host Club's King."

"Good luck to you, baby..." Tama-chan says and the girls swoon and some faint at him. As the guests calmed themselves down, we tried to make Haru-chan happy and excited.

"Will there be some fancy tuna?" Haru-chan says muttering slightly, but we all heard it and instantly Kyo-chan's pen snapped and Tama-chan ordered some fancy tuna whilst the rest of us gave Haru-chan a bbiiggg hug to make her feel better! Poor Haru-chan, not having any fancy tuna!

*Time skip-20mins later*

*Honey POV*

Target is walking towards Haru-chan.

Plan start!

Ari-chan's position- Crowd control

Hika-chan and Kao-chan's positon- Stylists in the small room.

Kyo-chan's position- Being Shadow King

Tama-chan's position- Being Tama-chan

Haru-chan's position- Actress/ the bait

Takeshi's position- Taking Haru-chan

Go Go Go!

"Haruhi-kun, may I have this dance?" Kasuga-chan asked her.

"Of course." Haru-chan replied, and just before they could start dancing Takeshi and I speedily took Haruhi into the small room where Hika-chan and Kao-chan were.

"Thank you Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai and now, Haruhi, we have this dress for you... So, go!" They said in sync pushing Haruhi into the changing room.

"Having an 'accident' at the end of this will make it more exciting. Remember Haruhi, your limit is 20 minutes until the party's climax. We've already called Suzushima-kun into the adjoining room

"I'm here, what did I miss?" Ari-chan says as she comes in looking around the room, but before I could answer Hika-chan and Kao-chan answer for me by saying,

"Nothing much, and Haruhi's in there changing so the operation can start."

"I'm done now." Haru-chan announced as she came out of the changing room wearing a cute pink dress, and she sat down on the chair in front of the vanity mirror Hika-chan and Kao-chan had setup.

"Make sure to gracefully ask him what his feelings are." I tell Haru-chan.

"But, I'm worried, will this actually work?" Ari-chan asks.

"I agree, since it is Tono's strategy there is something unsettling about this." Hika-chan and Kao-chan say together whilst doing Haru-chan's hair and make-up.

"Hey! Why's everyone in here?! Who's looking after the guests -" Tama-chan exclaims as he enters the room, but is stopped as soon as he sees Haru-chan.

"What's wrong Tono?" Hika-chan and Kao-chan say.

"You're so adorable Haru-chan!" I say as Ari-chan holds Haru-chan's shoulders to stop her from falling.

"You can do this Haruhi!" Ari-chan exclaims whilst Haru-chan complains and says that it's hard to walk and that her face feels heavy.

Once Haru-chan left the room, we all scattered back to our places to see our guests, except Tama-chan who was going to see Kasuga-chan for phase 2 of our plan!

*Time skip- Outside the hall (10-15 mins later)*

*Honey POV*

Tears streaming down her face, Kasuga-chan was running away from Suzushima-kun, however he managed to grab her hand and make her turn around, when she did coincidently, the lights were on them.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this enjoyable evening has now come to its last song." Tama-chan announced as the doors opened leading everyone outside to the balcony. "The Host Club's final waltz has fallen upon this couple," As Tama-chan said that Suzushima-kun faced Kasuga-chan and bowed down, asking for the dance. Taking his hand, the music began to play and they started dancing. As they danced Tama-chan said raising his hands to make a 'T' (causing Ari-chan and Haru-chan to duck), "May this awkward couple be blessed!"

"Tonight's Dance Queen is…" Kao-chan started,

"Is hereby, Kasugazaki Kanako-hime!" Hika-chan finished and the crowd began to clap.

"Now, the blessed kiss from the King…" Kao-chan started again,

"I'm on!" Tama-chan said confidently,

"Will now be switched to Fujioka Haruhi!" Hika-chan announced and Tama-chan didn't look very happy about it – I wonder why?!

"After all, Kyoya-senpai said it would be exciting if there was an 'accident' near the end." Hika-chan and Kao-chan said, of cause Kyo-chan planned everything.

"Of all the things to put me through." Haru-chan complained.

"We'll cut your debt by one third." Kyo-chan replied completely changing Haru-chan's opinion.

"Well, it's only a kiss on the cheek." Haru-chan said as she began to walk towards Kasuga-chan.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ari-chan states.

But, I wonder… "I wonder, would this be Haru-chan's first kiss!" I say. Almost instantly, Tama-chan ran ahead and tried to stop the kiss.

"Wait! Hold that kiss!"

However, as he does, somehow there were banana peels on the floor making Tama-chan slip and fall right into Haru-chan, who then fell into Kasuga-chan causing them to…

Oooppss…

Kiss each other on the lips…

Breaking the kiss apart in shock and embarrassment, Haru-chan and Kasuga-chan awkwardly stood there as the crowd erupted into squeals and cheers, on the other hand, Tama-chan was mortified! The rest of us however just laughed along, and the night ended so quickly. What a shame…

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Arisa: And the next chapter is…**

 **Haruhi: Beware of the Physical Exams!**

 **Arisa: Oh! Sounds interesting…**

 **Haruhi: But what is a Physical Exam like?**

 **Hikaru: They're just normal Physical Exams.**

 **Kaoru: Yeah, they're always the same, nothing special.**

 **Arisa: That doesn't sound too bad!**

 **Haruhi: Anyways, see you next time!**

 _ **Again, I'm really sorry for not updating and for giving you a really short chapter! I will try and write more, and I will also put up Arisa's dress as the cover image for this story! And soo… Thank you for Faving/Following! Love you all!**_

 **Axoxo**


	7. Beware the Physical Exam! (Pt1)

_**Hey, I hope you guys liked the previous chapter, and I have 5 things to say…**_

 _ **Happy-Belated- Mothers'- Day to all the mothers out there, you're awesome! (I know it's late since it was a week ago)**_

 _ **I just wanted to tell you that I have changed the cover pic of this story to how Arisa looks in her dress (and I drew it that's why it's really bad)!**_

 _ **I'm so thankful to all of you that have faved/followed this story, it really makes me happy to see that people actually like my work!**_

 _ **From now on I will be posting every fortnight on Mondays afterschool because I don't like disappointing you guys by posting it late.**_

 _ **Reminder: My poll is on my Profile page… So, check it out, since I would love to see what you think…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC…**_

 _ **And now, without further ado…**_

 **Chapter 7: Beware the Physical Exam!**

*Afterschool-Outside in the garden*

*Arisa POV*

"Welcome!" we all chorused as the club started and the guests made their way towards our special flower-viewing today. Luckily for me, I have no guests scheduled for today, so I had quite a lot of free time.

"Kuchiki-san, we wouldn't mind if you joined us." One of Haruhi's regulars told me – probably noticing that I was bored - I think her name was Sakura- something.

"That would be lovely, but I never did catch your name." I replied hoping that I didn't offend her.

"Ah, right sorry, I'm Sakurazuka Kimiko and here is Kurakano Momoka." She said motioning at the girl sitting down next to Haruhi as we made our way to sit on the little picnic type spot that was laid out for us right near the beautiful cherry-blossoms.

"Hey Arisa, come to join us?" Haruhi asked me as I came to sit down although it was a teeny-weeny bit difficult since my teal kimono was tight – damn those twins getting my size wrong.

"Yeah, I don't have any guests for today, so I thought I would join you guys." I reply, "So, my wonderful ladies, what would you like?" I say with my host smile.

"Um…I… Could I have some coffee please?" Momoka-san asked me shyly, slightly blushing, and I could tell that it was because she was sitting right next to Haruhi since she was constantly glancing over at her hand.

"Sure, let me just go and get it." Definitely finding it difficult to get up, I gave Haruhi my most distressed look possible, and she simply rolled her eyes and helped me get up. Once I was on my feet I made my way to the food and drinks' table only to be stopped by our little senpai jumping on my back for a piggy-back ride.

"Ari-chan! Are you enjoying it today?" Honey-senpai asked me munching on some sweets.

"Yep! The flowers are really pretty aren't they?" I reply pouring the coffee into the cups and getting some snacks.

"Very true! Say, Ari-chan do you want some cake?" Honey-senpai asked again picking up some more cake.

"Sorry, not now, but I'll definitely have some later kay."

"Okay, see you later Ari-chan!" Honey-senpai replied making his way to then jump on Mori-senpai.

"See you later Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai!" I yell back. Making my way to where Haruhi was sitting, I carefully gave them their cups of coffee, and as soon as I was about to take a sip of mine…

"No! You can't have it!" Haruhi exclaimed taking the cup out of my hands. Crying in despair, I take some cake and shove it down in one go.

After some time of just idly talking, we had been notified by Kyoya that their time with us was over, and much to my pleasure Momoka-san and Kimiko-san asked if they could request me with Haruhi!

"Come on, let's go get more snacks!" I say Haruhi dragging her towards the snack's table, only to see the twins with their guests doing their incest/fan-service.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed grabbing Kaoru's finger and, _kissing it?_ "For pity's sake, that's what you get for not focussing on what you're doing. You just need to keep your eyes on me." How cheesy! I was totally cringing!

"Hikaru…" Kaoru replied blushing slightly.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore, it's so fantastic!" one of their fangirl's squealed.

"You have to watch it, or else it will go to waste! This is a rare scene!" the other fangirl exclaimed.

"You are very right miss." Kyoya says as he appears out of nowhere, "As with these cherry-blossoms, beauty is fleeting. There isn't a single day where you'll be able to see them like this again. And so, I created this book which has pictures that capture the beauty of these passing days. Furthermore, I have also created similar books for all the hosts, even including our newest hosts Haruhi and Arisa! In the event, you were to purchase them altogether, there is a set price." he says, now holding up 5 books – when did he get all these?!

"I'll buy them! All of them!" both the fangirl's say together.

"So, this is how the club makes money." Hikaru and Kaoru say together. "But the real question is, when did he take these pictures?" Ha, not even they know!

"That's true, when did he?" Haruhi questioned as confused as I was.

"Kyoya's the Shadow King, don't question it. Anyways, I promised Honey-senpai that I'd come to him afterwards for some cake." I said putting on my best pouty-face, "So, will you come with me?"

"Fine, come on." She replied walking towards Honey and Mori-senpai.

"Haru-chan, Ari-chan! You came!" Honey-senpai exclaimed handing me a slice of chocolate cake.

"Thanks Honey-senpai, mind if we join you?" I ask

"Of course, you can join us!" Honey-senpai replied taking his seat on his picnic blanket. "Come on!"

"It's lovely that you have decided to join us Haruhi-kun, Arisa-chan." One of their fangirls said,

"It's my pleasure." I say taking a seat, motioning for Haruhi to join me.

"By the way, I am Mikamo Marika, and this is Munakata Ayumi." So, the person who was talking to me before was Ayumi-san.

"Now, eat up Haru-chan, Ari-chan we've got tonnes of sweets!" Honey-senpai exclaimed handing me a dozen plates, and then started whipping some matcha. Soon, we all noticed that Honey-senpai was losing too much of it. Should I tell him?

"Mitsukini, you lost too much." Mori-senpai told Honey-senpai, as he stopped and looked at what he had done I could see Honey-senpai's eyes tearing up – no don't cry!

"Wow! Honey-kun it looks so delicious!" Ayumi-san frantically said drinking it in one gulp.

"Oh wow! Honey-kun, this is the perfect amount! How did you know!" Marika-san added in hope to stop Honey-senpai from crying.

"Really?!" Honey-senpai replied cheering up completely, Haruhi and I sweat-dropped. Before we knew it, our time was up and they had to leave, so Haruhi and I just walked around the garden admiring the beautiful cherry-blossoms.

"Haruhi, Arisa, are you enjoying yourselves?" Tamaki asked us, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, they cherry-blossoms are really amazing, aren't they?!" I replied trying to pick to off one of them.

"Yes, the flower reception is really beautiful, but then in our case, we are too busy being admired then doing the admiring." Tamaki said all whilst flicking his hair, Haruhi and I sweat-dropped – seriously?

"Senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one, huh?" Haruhi replied sarcastically causing me to snicker, but Tamaki, being so thick didn't notice.

"Well said, today I'm in full bloom of my beauty!" he exclaimed, before saying. "I wonder if you two will fall me soon!" This guy must seriously live his life completely detached from the severity of the world!

"Oi! Haruhi, Arisa! Have you guys decided what you want to take for your elective courses for this term?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused, walking towards us and hooking our arms with theirs.

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru asked,

"No please! I suck at French!" I replied.

"Oh well, whatever we take let's take the same things since we are…" Hikaru started,

"…All in the same class." They said giving Tamaki a look, which made him go into a corner.

"Say, Mummy…" Tamaki started,

"What is it Daddy?" Kyoya replied with his clipboard in hand.

"This is completely my hypothesis… but I think that because those devils are in the same class as my daughters, they spend more time with them than I do, what's worse is that they have a greater chance of becoming closer to them, which means…"

"Oh, you just realised!" Kyoya replied nonchalantly, as Tamaki got _electrified_ in the back.

"During the day," he started, pulling out a chart labelled 'Contact with Arisa and Haruhi.' "Those four spend around nine hours of school time with each other, whilst your time with them is limited to a measly hour or two during club time. In other words, your involvement in their lives is a mere 3%." Tamaki once again started crying but this time grabbed Haruhi and I and said,

"I want you two to stop hanging around those disreputable twins!"

"Disreputable you say!" Hikaru started,

"You are the last person we want to hear that from Tono!" Kaoru finished.

"Yes…That's it…" Finally, letting go of us Tamaki started mumbling to himself until he declared…

"That's right! We surely can't let you continue hiding your gender Haruhi!" he then started crying "All Daddy wants is for you to go back to how you were before!" – what about me?

"Who are you calling Daddy?" Haruhi said,

"Go back! Go back now! Go back!"

"What about me?" I say confused

"You are a different case, see you are a Host but only because of high demand, yet you are still doing some chores since we don't have that many male guests, and females mostly request you. Furthermore, if it were to be exposed that Haruhi was a girl she may lose the customers that she already has and she may not even have time to come to club anymore as well." Kyoya explained to me whilst the others weren't paying attention.

"Oh, I see." I say now finally understanding, "Thanks Kyoya!"

"You don't have to rush things too much. She'll be found out soon enough anyways." Hikaru said, which got me once again confused.

"Remember, the day after tomorrow we have the Physical Exams." Kaoru said.

"Physical Exams?" Haruhi and I asked together,

"Now that you do mention it, it is the day after tomorrow." Kyoya said, obviously acting as if he didn't know.

"Well…It definitely will get out then…That I'm a girl…"

"Seriously…" I sweat-dropped.

*The Next Day-After the Host Club*

*Kaoru POV*

After cleaning up the Clubroom, Milord was sitting on his 'throne' with some bubble behind him with the title 'Tamaki Brain Theatre'. Whilst he was in his 'Brain Theatre', Haruhi had gone off to the library while the rest of us cleaned up, however I couldn't help but think about how Arisa was around Hika, in class Arisa played along with our pranks, but since Haruhi is her best friend she's always with her, maybe I should ask Haruhi to help me – no, not yet, not until there's more evidence – I guess that since I'm Hika's twin, I definitely know how he feels but to be on the safe side I'll wait until later to put my master plan into action.

"Tama-chan sure looks like he's enjoying himself, doesn't he?!" Honey-senpai exclaimed bright as always.

"I think he looks quite miserable." Hika pointed out, appearing beside me.

"Now, now, no need to be jealous Hikaru, everything is actually going according to plan." Tono said springing to life. "I could see how this would turn out from the beginning, it's obvious that Haruhi and I are the main love-interests for this comedy/love anime!"

"Then what are we?" Hika and I questioned,

"Why, the homo-homo supporting cast, of course!" Milord exclaimed.

"Hey!" Arisa shouted, however not gaining Tono's attention, he instead drew a line on the floor.

"Therefore, please do not cross over this line!" Tono said infatuate with the idea of Haruhi being in love-love with him.

"I'm kind of disgusted by this." We said together.

"On the other hand…" Hika stated,

"Don't you get it Tono…" I said,

"If it gets out that Haru-chan is a girl then, she won't be able to stay in the Host Club." Honey-senpai pointed out, "But, if Haru-chan were to wear girls' clothes, I 'm sure she would look even cuter, huh?"

"In middle school, she probably wore the girls' uniform, so she must have been popular with the boys, right?" Hika pointed out.

"Yeah," Kyoya-senpai added, "According to my investigations, Haruhi got confessed to almost once every month."

"Oh, I see, then Tono wouldn't be able to get too close to her, would he?" I said taunting Tono.

"It's true, she was always confessed too, she barely had any time with her friends!" Arisa said joining in.

"Well, we're in the same class as her so we could still be with her." Hika said,

"No!" Milord exclaimed, just as Haruhi decided to enter.

"Sorry I was late, I had to get a book from the library." Haruhi announced, grabbing Haruhi, Tono exclaimed,

"Don't worry, we'll keep your gender a secret tomorrow in the Physical Exams, just promise you'll be our secret princess!"

"…Ok…" She replied, obviously not understanding.

"It's true, we would all be really annoyed if Haruhi was courted by other men, it's already a hassle for Arisa." It's true, we hate it.

"Well then, it's sorted…" I said as Milord pulled out his planning board, seems like that we would be now doing 'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's gender AKA I Swear Haru-chan's a Boy!"

*Arisa POV*

And… There they went, preparing for their crazy plan to hide Haruhi's gender. No longer interested, I leaned into my conversation with Haruhi.

"Do you like the Host Club?" I asked,

"Yes, it's nice, fun and it's always exciting, it brings a bit of colour to my dull life!"

"Never! How could your life be boring when I'm in it!" I replied teasingly causing her to burst into laughter, Haruhi's smile was really pretty, if Tamaki saw her laugh like this he would definitely fall for her more.

"What about you, do you like being here?"

"I guess, it's super fun like you said, but I would never tell them that, if I did Tamaki's head would inflate!"

"You know, why don't you call Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya-senpai, senpai?"

"I never thought of that, I might just call them Mummy and Daddy from now on!"

Hearing them talk about their so-called formation for their plan, Haruhi being Haruhi, pointed out the obvious.

"That's right, if I'm found out, I won't be able to be a Host, and I won't be able to repay my debt."

"Altogether we still have 7,333,332 left to repay." I say, trying to freak out the Hosts.

"OH well, we'll just have to find another way to repay you guys." Haruhi said completely oblivious of what I was trying to do.

"Captain! The subject doesn't have any initiative!" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you Haruhi, if you leave I'll go with you." I say, patting Haruhi on the back.

"Why were we given such difficult heroines?" Tamaki growled,

"Is that how much you two hate Hosting? How much you hate this club?" Tamaki exclaimed asking us.

"Well, yes I do." Haruhi replied speaking for the both of us, causing Tamaki to go into his corner, however, just to mess with him, I decided to mess with Tamaki.

"Wherever Haruhi goes, I'll go with her." Now causing him to start growing mushrooms.

"Fancy Tuna." Mori-senpai said striking a cord with Haruhi, they had definitely won this time, she could not decline fancy tuna.

"That's right, during last episode's dance party, you didn't get to have any did you." Tamaki stated putting on a grim face – _episode, what episode?_

"Did you hear that, she's never had fancy tuna before?" Hikaru began taunting her.

"My, what a bleak upbringing." Kaoru continued.

"If only she could stay in the Club, she would always be able to have tasty things!" Honey-senpai added.

"Come on guys, just because I'm poor it doesn't mean I'll hide my gender for that…" Haruhi replied, seeming confident, yet I knew that she was going to cave in , and she did. "…Will I really be able to have some?"

"Yay!" Honey-senpai cheered.

*Haruhi POV*

*At her House*

What would it be like? What do they do in the Physical Exams?

"Will it be ok, for me to hide my gender?" I asked Arisa nervously,

"Come on, have faith in them! It'll be fine!" she replied, munching on our stash of cookies.

"Oh, you might want to clean up, and stop eating those cookies, Dad will hate it, and he'll be home earlier, around 7:00PM."

"By the way, should I call your Dad 'Raji' like I always do, since it's a mix of Ryoji and Ranka?"

"Yeah, he doesn't mind, and I don't care."

"Awww! You know I really love you Haru!"

"Yeah, I love me too." I say, making Arisa to grab the closest pillow and smack it in my face.

"You're supposed to say that you love ME!" she said, sending us hysterical, causing her to choke on her cookie, making me laugh harder.

I really do love her!

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Arisa: Next time there is…**

 **Haruhi: Beware the Physical Exam! (Pt.2)**

 **Arisa: Say, Haruhi do you really want the Fancy Tuna?**

 **Haruhi: Well…I…I guess, it's tasty…**

 **Tamaki: Where is the Fancy Tuna I ordered?!**

 **H+K: On its way Milord!**

 **Kyoya: Would you like some sushi with that?**

 **Haruhi: Maybe…**

 **Arisa: Why are you all waiting! Quickly! Get it now!**

 **H+K: Yes Ma'am!**

 **Haruhi: Damn these rich kids!**

 **Tamaki: No! Mummy, Haruhi's using bad words!**

 **Haruhi: See you next time!**

 _ **Hope you liked this Chapter, I know that things are quite slow, but it will pick up, because I've got much more in store!**_

 _ **Thank you all! Love you lots!**_

 **Axoxo**


	8. Beware the Physical Exam! (Pt2)

_**Hello! Hope you all liked the previous Chapter…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

 **Chapter 8: Beware the Physical Exam (Pt.2)**

*The Next Morning*

*Arisa POV*

"We will now be conducting the Physical Examinations. May all students go to the clinics in their respective school buildings, thank you."

"So, what's this Formation A thingy?" Haruhi asked as we made our way to the Main Hall, in the East building of the school (where all the Year 1 events were held). "Just what do they do in these Physical Exams?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." I asked Hikaru and Kaoru, receiving confused looks.

"You've never been to a Physical Exam, but you're rich?" Kaoru asked me.

"Well, that's because I've always gone to normal public schools, not private ones." I replied, just as we were nearing the Main Hall.

"Well, anywhere you get a Physical Exam, you get a Physical Exam." Hikaru pointed out,

"Yeah, it can't be that different to a normal Physical Exam just because we are rich, can it?" Kaoru added.

"Well, I guess so." Haruhi said, stopping just before the door.

"Let's go in!" I exclaimed, pushing on Haruhi's hand, that was opening the door.

"Come on in!" A bunch of cheerful doctors greeted us, this was NOT normal!

"W-What is this?" Haruhi asked, shell-shocked.

"A Physical Exam." Hikaru replied nonchalantly,

"Just like always." Kaoru added.

"Seriously…" I sweat-dropped.

As we walked ahead on the conveniently laid out red carpet, the twins were taken from us by a nurse, and at that moment I knew what it meant to be a 'lost puppy', to my _unluckiness_ , Haruhi was also taken from me, so opted to just follow the crowd, which led me to outside the twins' changing area.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" I exclaimed, seeing them in doctor's clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, making her way over to where I was standing, coming back from most likely, escaping her doctor, the only reply she got from them was a simple shush.

"Those two are here just in case anything happens." Kyoya said as he appeared to answer us.

"What about their disguises?" I asked.

"That's to make it seem like a real operation, doesn't this give it a mission-like build up?" Kyoya added only for Haruhi and I to sweat-drop.

"By the way, what's with the excessive reception here?" Haruhi asked, she obviously didn't understand the whole concept of business, although it was a nice thought, attending meetings, and becoming successful, everywhere you went, there were fake smiles. Integrity was a rarity, in the world of business people only sought things for themselves and the welfare of their family, however some people didn't even do that. Especially in business parties, there are

Business parties especially, everyone there was always faking, it was rare to find someone genuine there, they also made me feel constricted, but I hated them because it reminded me of _that time._

"Kyaaaa!" Some fangirls squealed snapping me out of my thoughts, to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there shirtless…They had abs… NO!

I was not going to think that way about my friends, but they did have very well-toned abs, six-packs if I'm being particular.

NO!  
NO!  
NO!

"These Physical Exams are actually quite popular." Kyoya pointed out – I can see why.

"I won't allow it. Even if they're doctors, I won't let them touch your body." Hikaru said, grabbing Kaoru's hands and bringing them close together.

"What are you talking about? When we're at home, you're always saying that you're playing doctor, and exhaustively play with me." Kaoru said, causing the shrieks to double. Swiftly, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai took Haruhi into the changing room, only to have moments later Tamaki come out of there wearing a brown wig, pretending to be Haruhi – that idiot!

"That's Tamaki-sama isn't it?"

"Is this a Haruhi-kun cosplay?"

"Why is he dressed like that?"

"What does Tamaki-sama mean by this?"

"Hahahahahaha! I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru exclaimed, and at that moment I burst into laughter.

"I told you they would see through it!" Kaoru added, and from the corner of my eye I could see Honey-senpai stifling his laughter, whereas Tamaki looked distraught.

"You guys! You said that there was no way they would see through it!" Tamaki cried as he gripped the twins round their necks.

"This was just a little payback for calling us the 'Homo-homo supporting cast'!" They cackled together.

"And you, my daughter, how could you team up with these devils?!" Tamaki exclaimed whilst shaking me.

"I would never betray my Daddy! But seriously 'Homo-homo supporting cast', you deserved it." I replied, easing out of his grip. Obviously going to see Haruhi, Tamaki hid behind half of the curtain telling her that he failed, only to be traumatised by 'The Stare' - I've only seen it once, and I would _never_ like to see it again.

"Ok, Haruhi, Arisa, I've set up a special boys' clinic room, there is a doctor who has sworn to secrecy there." Kyoya told us, leading the way to the room.

"All the doctors here are from Kyoya-senpai's family hospital." Hikaru said, making me wonder why he didn't bring this up earlier.

"Kyoya-senpai, you could have said something earlier." Kaoru added, voicing my opinions, although it was probably for revenge, he was also called a 'Homo-homo supporting cast'.

"It's the same as what you did. This is just some of my payback for being called the 'Homo-homo supporting cast'." He replied cheerfully – I was right it was payback!

"Although, I understand why Haruhi should go, but why me?" I asked.

"Well, I assumed that you would rather be with Haruhi at all times." He replied, opening the door for us. In entering, we saw a female doctor awaiting us.

"Fujioka-san, Kuchiki-san, I am aware of your condition, as well as why you are here Kuchiki-san." She told us, motioning to the changing room she continued, "If you two could please undress in there, I shall begin the Physical Exam."

"Ok." Haruhi replied.

"Yes." I added.

Beginning to undress, I had only taken off my shirt before some strange man entered and grabbed Haruhi, covering her mouth.

"Please! It's not what you think!" he desperately said, trying to cover myself with my shirt, I replied by taking his hands off of Haruhi and holding her tight.

"If it's not what we think please leave!" I yelled, before the Hosts came in and Tamaki kicked the man. Still holding Haruhi, I had something fall on top of my head, only to realise that it was Hikaru's blazer, muttering a quick thank you, I rapidly put it on and Haruhi was given Tamaki's shirt to cover her.

"One…Looks that attract the public eye…" Hikaru and Kaoru started sinisterly,

"Two…Undaunted wealth…" Kyoya continued.

"Three…Chivalry that cannot overlook…" Mori-senpai added,

"…The hideous wickedness of this world…" Honey-senpai said uncharacteristically,

"…We, Ouran Host Club…" Tamaki exclaimed,

"Will see to you now!" They all chorused.

"Please! Spare my life!" The strange man, called Doctor Yabu said, and suddenly we were hearing his life story. Completely zoning out, I decided to have a nap and rested my head on Haruhi's shoulder only to be awoken by someone poking my cheek.

Poke…

Ignore it…

Poke…

I don't care…

Poke…

Stop…

Poke…

Stop…

Poke…

"Stop!" I screamed, seeing Kaoru and Hikaru right before me, I grabbed their fingers and started twisting them.

"Don't do that! It's not very nice, being disturbed from your sleep." I told them with a crazy look in my eyes, which got them to move at least a few meters away from me, I also noticed that Doctor Yabu had left, finally.

"Excuse me, but could you all leave." Haruhi asked them, not noticing what she meant, they began to freak out wondering whether she was leaving, they even started shaking me telling me to stay with them.

"I still have to undergo the rest of my Physical Exam, right? As a male student." She replied calmly.

"That's right, we're not leaving yet!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, but not because you're bribing me with food. It's to pay back our debt, together." She added, putting on her Host smile.

"Haruhi! You're so cute!" Tamaki squealed as he gave Haruhi his bear-hug, "The truth is, for someone who just wants to have Fancy Tuna, there's something great about you pretending to be something you're not!"

"Ah! Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed "Please let go! Don't touch me there!"

"Red Card!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Let go Tamaki!" I shouted trying to pry him off of Haruhi.

"This man…" Hikaru exclaimed.

"…Is the real pervert!" Kaoru added.

"Whatever! Just get out of here!" Haruhi screamed whilst I pushed them out of the room, slamming the door in their face.

"Now, let's get on with our Exam and them have some nice ice-cream to calm us down!" I told Haruhi before going into the changing room to continue with our Exam. Fortunately, the rest of the day went without a hitch, there were no horrible disasters, and Haruhi and I would continue to be in the Host Club as usual.

*End of the Day-After the Host Club*

*Arisa POV*

"Bye bye!" Honey-senpai yelled as he and Mori-senpai got into their limo, waving goodbye, Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to have ice-cream with us, and so, as soon as the rest of the Hosts left we made our way to our favourite ice-cream shop.

"What type of ice-cream do you like?" Kaoru asked us.

"I like chocolate, although I don't mind vanilla." Haruhi answered.

"What about you Arisa?" Hikaru asked me.

"Well, I love all the flavours, but I think that vanilla would definitely be my favourite. What about you guys?" I questioned, just as we were entering the ice-cream shop.

"I like bubble-gum – "

"I like mint – "

Hikaru and Kaoru clashed in their sing-song voices, instantly snapping to glare at each other. My patience was running thin, so I grabbed their arms and dragged them towards the tills, lingering on my disbelief at their disagreement on _ice-cream flavours_ , of all things.

After finally getting our respective ice-creams, we were about to start our trek back home but Hikaru and Kaoru insisted that they see Haruhi's house, claiming that they want to see what a commoner's house looks like. 10 minutes, it took us 10 minutes to get Hikaru and Kaoru into their limo and on their way home – they were very persistent.

As soon as we reached Haruhi's house we plummeted on our beds and were about to have a nap before finishing our homework.

"What's the day today?" Haruhi asked me whilst getting her books out ready for after our nap.

"Today's the 23rd of April. Oh, I just realised how much time flies, it has been 4 years already." I replied.

"What's happening?" She asked me curiously.

"Nothing, just, I won't be in school tomorrow, it's _that day_ again." I told her before covering my face with my pillow.

"Right, don't worry." She started before coming to stroke my head. "It'll be fine, we're here for you, me and the rest of the Host Club. We may not have known them for long but, we can trust them, so don't worry, because you aren't alone anymore."

"Thank you, really." I said before I was taken into dreamland.

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Arisa: Next time…**

 **Haruhi: Who are you?**

 **Tamaki: What's that?**

 **Arisa: I don't know but…**

 **Haruhi: What?**

 **Arisa: I'm tired, can I go to sleep?**

 **Tamaki: Of course, my darling daughter, we even have a bed in the Clubroom if anyone's tired!**

 **Haruhi: (sweat-drops) See you later!**

 _ **Hey, I hope that you all liked this Chapter! And Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it!**_

 _ **Remember, my poll is still open on my bio so please do vote! Thank you all for being with me, I love you all!**_

 **Axoxo**


	9. Who are you?

_**Hey, I hope you all liked the previous chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Who are you?**_

*Haruhi POV*

*The Next Day*

Waking up this morning, to the pitter pattering of the rain hitting my windows, I begged my alarm clock to let me sleep.

' _Dear Haruhi,_

 _Good Morning!_

 _I'm not coming to school today so can you fill in for me! Please! Have a lovely day at school, and I wish you luck with dealing with the Hosts!_

 _Love you lots_

 _Arisa xx'_

The note that was attached to my desk told me, and that's when I realised that not only would I have to take extra notes for her, but I would have to explain why she won't be at school today to the Hosts and the teachers, yay (!)

*Arisa POV*

*?*

It's so cold today. You'd expect that since it's April, it might be even a tad bit sunny – but no! It's nothing like it was 4 years ago as well. After spending the majority of the morning at my mansion, I made my way to my house (how I was supposed to have done a few hours ago). Entering my house - well it was more of a mansion – I was greeted by Ayame-san, one of our maids, she was a woman in her mid-twenties with short scarlet hair that rested on her shoulders, she had a small physique yet she was very intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Arisa-sama, you have arrived." She sweetly smiled, "If you go up to the _room,_ upstairs then you will see Kuchiki-sama, Ginrei-sama and Rukia-sama there."

"Thank you, Ayame-san, although, may I ask when Toshiro will be getting here?" I asked her.

"Well, like every year I believe that you, Kuchiki-sama, Ginrei-sama and Rukia-sama will go to visit Hisana-sama and once you have come back we will hold a feast for everyone at dinner, I am assuming that Hitsugaya-san will come for the meal. However, I do believe that they will also visit Hisana-sama today, perhaps later in the afternoon."

"Thank you again, I will make my way up now then." I said making my way up the stairs not waiting for a reply.

"Arisa!" Nee-sama called out, ushering me to come follow, quite suspiciously as well might I add.

"What is it?" I whisper shouted.

"I was just about to tell you actually. I was thinking that whilst we wait for Grandfather and Nii-sama to come out, we should go to visit Nee-san now so that we don't get in their way." She discreetly told me looking sideways each time she said another word.

"I understand what you're trying to say, but we can't just leave them behind, we always go together to visit Nee-san!"

"I know!" She snapped, making me flinch slightly at the sudden change of tone in her voice. "Sorry, it's just that, every year we go to visit Nee-san, it feels as though Nii-sama and Grandfather are always holding back something they want to say, maybe, we could just let them just say it, without worrying about us."

"Okay…Should we go now then?!" I asked her with a slight glint in my eye, I would be going somewhere with Nee-sama!

"Yeah! Let's go now, but of course, we'll tell Ayame-san first." She told me, taking my hand and leading me downstairs. "Ayame-san, we're going to leave earlier than Nii-sama and Grandfather, and we'll be back before them as well."

"Um, and why is that?" Ayame-san asked us, and I felt sweat trickle down my forehead and feel my palms getting sweaty, Ayame-san was like a mother to us and just like a mother, she knew when we were up to something.

"Oh, we just needed to do something, and so we'll be visiting Nee-san afterwards!" Nee-sama quickly explained before awkwardly laughing, I sweat-dropped, at least I was a better actor than her.

"Go on then, and do tell Hisana-sama that I said hello and I might visit her later today or tomorrow, see you later girls!" She said cheerily waving at us as we made our escape sweating buckets.

"She totally knows that we're planning something." I told Nee-sama, who just nodded at me.

"Sometimes, I do not know how she does it!"

"I know, it's confusing. We might as well get ourselves something to eat if we're going out this early, we haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Yeah, how 'bout I treat you to a meal at your favourite restaurant, and we'll spend the whole day out, and have some sister time all of today and then see Nee-san!"

"Really! You're the best Nee-sama!"

"Seriously, 'Nee-sama' can't you just call me by my name 'Rukia'?!"

"Nope! Now hurry up, I'm hungry!" I exclaimed, except I couldn't help but feel empty, even though I was smiling like there wasn't a care in the world, and it wasn't because I was hungry. I just couldn't help but feel lonely, waiting for Nee-san.

*Kaoru POV*

After Club Hours- In the Club Room*

Haruhi's being weird. Ever since she entered the classroom this morning, she was avoiding everyone, even Hika and I. That and, Arisa didn't come in today and Haruhi refused to tell us why! Stubborn much!

"Ok, now Haruhi can you please tell us why you're being so silent today?!" Hika asked her, I could tell that his patience was running thin.

"And why Arisa is not here today! Speaking of which, we really don't know much about you two, do we?" I said.

"Come on Haru-chan! Don't frown!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, placing some cake in front of Haruhi.

"Fine, I'll tell you all but only a little since it's not right of me to tell you everything without Arisa's permission." She told us giving us stern looks, those of a mother telling off her child and so we nodded our heads, took a seat and waited for her to begin. "Long story short, Arisa used to have another sister, she was actually married to her brother, I'm sure Kyoya knows about her."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, I believe that you're talking about Kuchiki Hisana, a young woman who died at the age of 22. She was married into the Kuchiki family when she was 21 to Kuchiki Byakuya, there is not that much information about her, other than she died of an illness on April 24th the following year." Kyoya told us all, Haruhi then continued looking considerably more upset now than when she started.

"I remember that just before Hisana died, when she was hospitalised, Arisa and Toshiro-kun came back to Japan from South Korea and when she came to school, she looked so horrible. Like she had been through hell, and you can't even imagine how she looked when Hisana died. Everyone in their family was distraught at Hisana's death, it was truly horrible. Such a sweet and kind person snatched from them, and they couldn't do anything, it was especially hard for them since after her parents' death, it took them time to heal and then suddenly Hisana dies. Back then, the only people who could make her happy were Toshiro-kun, and her sister Rukia-san."

"So, she just cut herself off from everyone else." I said.

"Yeah, she loved Hisana, she was her idol, everything she wanted to be. Even before Hisana married their brother, she knew them extremely well. You see, back then Arisa was really reserved, she never talked to anyone, I know because we went to the same elementary school together, and her only friend was Toshiro-kun, Hisana was actually, the only other person who was able to get along with her."

"How come Hitsugaya is so close to her?" Hika asked, and I sweat-dropped, now was not the time to be jealous!

"He has known her since she was a toddler from what I know, they even have similar birthdays, his being December 20th and hers December 27th" Haruhi replied, and I could see how red Hika was getting.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Tono yelled at the top of his lungs. "As Arisa's Daddy, I must visit Hisana-san and visit all of her family! Come on men! Let's GO!"

"Yes sir!" Hika, Honey-senpai and I yelled saluting Tono.

"Now, Kyoya please find a way for us to get to wherever Arisa is and tell your chauffeur to pick us up in around 20 mins!" Tono exclaimed clicking his fingers, "Now in exactly 20 mins Kyoya's chauffer will pick us up from here so we have enough time to buy some gifts for Arisa's family and flowers for Hisana-san! Now LET'S GO!"

*30 minutes later*

*Haruhi POV*

Was this a good idea? Not really… But there was no harm in trying, I guess. We were already on our way in Kyoya-senpai's limousine to where we thought was Hisana's grave with flowers.

"I think we should just say hi and give these flowers to Hisana, but I don't think that we should go over to her house, not today." I said, breaking the silence startling the other Hosts.

"I agree." Hikaru said, "We shouldn't interrupt such an important time."

"I agree." Kaoru chimed in.

"Me too!" Honey-senpai chirped, and Mori-senpai nodded.

"I agree as well." Kyoya-senpai said, only leaving Tamaki-senpai.

"Ok fine!" Tamaki whined, then suddenly became serious. "It's really important for them, and we can't intrude on such a day, so how about we visit her some other time?"

"Yeah, that seems like the best option for now." Hikaru said, before pointing out, "I think we're here."

"Nee-sama! Please give it back!" A very familiar voice yelled shocking us all to hear such a lively voice in such a morbid place.

"But, you've done it all wrong! Let me do it for you!" A strange feminine yet deep voice replied.

"Doesn't that sound like Ari-chan?" Honey-senpai asked,

"Well, let's follow the voices, that way we might be able to see Hisana-san!" Tamaki-senpai said, finally he said something useful. Making our way to where we heard Arisa's voice, we saw that there were two girls sitting on the floor crouched, one doing the other's hair, tying it up in a bun with a scarlet ribbon.

"Ari-chan!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, running towards Arisa who was having her hair done by Rukia-san.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi!? Why're you all here?" Arisa exclaimed, standing up cradling a tired Honey-senpai in her arms.

"Well, as your Daddy, it's my duty to meet your family, and pay my respects." Tamaki-senpai told her, and truth be told, but for a moment Tamaki-senpai looked really cool – although I'd never tell him that, wouldn't want to inflate his ego any more than it already is.

"In that case, go ahead, Nee-san would be extremely happy to see you all!" She told us with a smile growing on her face, yet we could all still see how upset and broken she really was, however, we all put it to aside. She would tell us everything in her own time, whenever she was ready.

*Tamaki POV*

Seeing Arisa like this, it broke my heart to see that my precious daughter was going through so much. Yet, at least now we know something of our weird female Host…Wait…I had the best IDEA EVER! Since Haruhi is the Natural Host, Arisa can be the… Casual Host! This way all the customers can see her even if they just want to talk, making her the 'Casual Type', not a pushover and shy, yet not mean and judging, just like a when you're casually talking to a friend!

I'M A GENIUOS!

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Haruhi: Next time…**

 **Arisa: The Attack of the Lady Manager!**

 **H+K: Lady Manager? What's that?**

 **Arisa: Don't ask me…Ask Kyoya.**

 **Kyoya: Ask Tamaki…**

 **Tamaki: I know!**

 **H+K: Do you?**

 **Tamaki: No…Not really…**

 **Haruhi: Idiots…**

 **Tamaki: Mummy! Haruhi is using bad words!**

 **Haruhi: See you next time!**

 _ **Hey, I hope you all liked that Chapter. I had some writers' block during these two weeks so, sorry if it's not the best! Also, I decided that Arisa would be the 'Casual Type' since she's quite outgoing and well-spoken yet blunt so…Yeah, that's how I came up with her being the 'Casual Type'. And… I have a question for you all, so please leave your answers as reviews or you can PM me…**_

 _ **Q. If I was to introduce a new OC, which Host would you like them to be paired with?**_

 **Axoxo**


	10. Attack of the Lady Manager!

_**Hello again!**_

 _ **FORGIVE ME! *me profusely bowing***_

 _ **Once again, I'm shocked that you actually like this story, y'all are crazy. I don't really have much to say other than thank you, and I love you all. I'm also super sorry that this Chappy is late, I genuinely had no ideas for what to do for this episode. So, I apologise in advance if this isn't what you wanted.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!**_

 _ **So, without further ado…**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Attack of the Lady Manager!**_

*Haruhi POV*

"Tamaki-kun, why is it that you're so beautiful?" Another day at the Host Club.

"Because I want to catch your eyes, even for a second longer." And another day of Tamaki-senpai's shameless flirting.

"Even after all this time, I still don't understand how Tamaki-senpai is so popular!" I sighed, as Arisa walked towards me with a tray full of empty dishes.

"Are you busy?" She asked me.

"No, why, do you need help?" I asked, to which she replied with a nod. Taking some of the cutlery and other random things that were piled on top of it, we placed them in the kitchen and headed back for a table that wasn't crowed with guests. On our way there, we happened to notice that the rest of the Host Club was doing their usual nonsensical things.

"The ones that everyone is wearing today, were designed by our mother. If you like, we can take your order." Hikaru stated to their guests, as Kaoru continued.

"It was our grandmother that dressed us, though."

"And of course, it's my job to undress you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru…"

"KKKYYYAAA~~"

"What are they doing?" Arisa sighed next to me.

"Don't ask me, I've given up trying to understand." I replied, "By the way, these kimonos are really uncomfortable?"

"It's not that hard, and yours looks much more comfortable than mine, mine's really tight." She complained as she motioned to the light blue Obi she had to match her teal kimono.

"Aaawww, poor you!" I exclaimed as I petted her hair, to which she replied by slapping my hand off. "Anyways, I think maybe today's concept is _crying_? Since all the Hosts look as if they're about to cry. Although, how are they doing that, being so tearful?"

"I agree, it's a mystery." Ari sighed as she flung her arm around my shoulders. "Let's go have some snacks, we Hosts who work so hard to keep our guests happy need a break, right?" She laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the snack tables, our favourite place in the Club Room. Although, it seems as though fate hated us, and never wanted us to reach our love in life, the one thing that keeps us alive (except for water), food. Ari was rushing ahead to snacks table, and of course she wasn't looking where she was going, her eyes on the prize and we ended up running right into Hikaru and Kaoru. And to answer our question a little _bottle of eyedrops_ fell from the sleeve of Kaoru's kimono.

"This?" I sweat-dropped as I picked the little bottle of 'high-grade' eyedrops, "This is what you guys use, seriously?"

"I'll let you that this is common practise for a Host." Kaoru began…

"Come on, you've got to admit it, there's no girl alive who won't swoon over moist eyes." Hikaru finished.

"But that's cheating." Ari pouted as she further inspected the bottle of eyedrops.

"Oh, come on, don't be so rigid." Hikaru exclaimed as he rested himself on Ari's shoulders, and poked her cheek.

"Here you two, have these." Kaoru handed Ari and me some confectionary in a cute plastic box.

"This is for me." I asked him.

"It's so cute!" Ari squealed, opening the plastic cover thingy around it and picking it up and plopping it into her mouth, all in one go.

"Haruhi-kun, do you like confectionary?" Some fangirls asked, love hearts surrounding them.

"No, I'm not really one for sweets." I replied, "Still, it might be a nice as a memorial offering for my mother."

*Arisa POV*

"No, I'm not really one for sweets." Haruhi replied, "Still, it might be a nice as a memorial offering for my mother." So cute. I could feel myself almost bursting with how adorable that was, and I could tell that all of Haru's fangirls were too. However, as cute as it was it makes me feel bad, I just ate it all in one go. Maybe I could sneak some more for my parents, my sister, my Grandmother, perhaps for Toshiro and Momo-Nee's parents and of course more for me. And so, my quest began. Sneakily, I made my way to the snacks table and gathered a hoard of those sweets, only to be stopped by a certain auburn-haired person.

"Do you like them that much?" Kaoru asked me, chuckling at the sight of me toppling under the weight of how many sweets I had in my arms.

"They're not all for me, the majority of them are but that's not the point. When Haru said that she would give it as a memorial offering for her mother, I felt bad for shoving it my mouth without thinking so I thought I would get it for my parents, my sister, my Grandmother, Toshiro and Momo-Nee's parents." I smiled back at him, still trying not to fall over because of the weight of the sweets.

"Wait, so except for the ones for you, they're all for memorial offerings?" He hesitantly asked me.

"Yeah, I'll go visit them afterschool today."

"Sorry. Just forget that I ever said that." He replied, feeling bad about asking about such a subject.

"Don't worry about it, and I have forgotten everything!" I exclaimed giving him the biggest grin I could muster up as he laughed and linked our arms, walking back to where Haru and Hikaru were.

"Are those fake tears, too?" Haruhi sweat-dropped at Tamaki's extra-ness, and I happen to notice that Haruhi now had considerably more sweets in her hand than just the one she started with.

"How could you say that!?" Tamaki exclaimed, "My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eyedrops is he true mark of a true host!" He continued as tears trickled down his porcelain face. "Well, are you impressed? Have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki bragged to Haru, as everyone else looked away too busy to pay attention to his obnoxiousness, and I munched on my sweets.

"Not really." Haruhi sweat-dropped, not paying Tamaki any attention.

"I guess my ways don't reach you, Haruhi? Perhaps I should alter my personality a little?" He questioned. However, everyone's attention was now focused on the girl who was hiding behind the entrance to Club Room.

"Huh! We have a brand-new guest!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused together.

"What are you waiting for, come in!" Kaoru exclaimed bringing out a red rose in front of the girl.

"It's no fun just watching!" Hikaru exclaimed, also bring out a red rose in front of the girl, poor girl being lured in by those Devil Twins.

"How many times must I tell you to be more courteous with our first-time guests!" Tamaki exclaimed, now bringing out another red rose in front of the girl. "Come on now, no need to be afraid, my princess."

"N-NO, YOU PHONEY!" She screamed slapping Tamaki's hand away.

" _Phoney?"_ Tamaki repeated, this was getting interesting.

"Yes! How can someone like you, giving your love away so easily be the prince character!" She yelled in his face again. "How can you be so stupid!? It's almost as if you're a dim-witted narcissist!" She yelled once again, this time arrows stabbing him with each insult.

"Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" She screamed, Tamaki now unable to stand the insults, as lightning struck through him causing him to fall back in slow-motion.

"Oh! It's a new technique…" Hikaru started.

"One-man slow-motion!" Kaoru finished, as we all admired the new technique Tamaki had created.

"By any chance, are you…" Kyoya-senpai began, before the girl leaped towards him.

"Kyoya-sama! I've wanted to meet you, my own prince." She said, hugging Kyoya-senpai tightly around the waist.

*Time skip-The Next Day (just because, why not?) *

*Arisa's POV*

"Having those disreputable twin devils as Haruhi's classmates, will not help her become feminine at all!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Hey! What about me!" I replied, hinting at my uniform. "I dress and act femininely!"

"You wear the male uniform with a skirt instead of trousers." The twins dead-panned.

"Hello! I, Hoshakuji Renge, Host Club's Manager have baked some cookies!" She twirled around, presenting us her chocolate-chip cookies.

"Oh! How lady-like, I'm so moved!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"There not for you, phoney prince." She replied causing Tamaki to go to his corner and sulk, she ignored Tamaki's antics and made her way to Kyoya-senpai. "They're a little burnt, but I just _know_ what you are going to say."

"You're right, they are burnt." Honey-senpai said as he bit into a tough looking cookie.

"Don't eat them, Mitsukini. You might get ill." Mori-senpai said taking the cookie away from him, hearing this Renge-chan chased a weeping Honey-senpai who was being carried by Mori-senpai. Luckily, Haru was able to get a hold of the cookies before Renge-chan went on a rampage.

"They're savoury, and actually not that bad." Haruhi stated as she took a bite of the cookie, as did I.

"Yeah, they're not _that bad_." I repeated taking another bite of my cookie.

"Here, let me take a bite." Hikaru said as he placed a cookie in my mouth and bit it off, dangerously near my lips. Whereas Kaoru licked Haruhi's cheek, _claiming_ that there were cookie crumbs on Haruhi's cheek. Flustered and furious, I ate the rest of my cookie and told Hikaru off.

"You do _not,_ and I mean _you DO NOT, take my cookie!"_ I told him as he picked up another cookie placing it in his mouth and offering me a bite.

"Do you want some?" Hikaru smirked devilishly as he came closer, and me being stubborn bit the cookie and chomped on it furiously.

"And before anyone realised it, they became the classmate quartet." Kyoya-senpai stated as Tamaki was freaking out next to him.

"You know, if there were cookie crumbs on my face, you could've just told me. And if you want some, Hikaru you can just take it from the basket!" Haruhi told them, rubbing her cheek.

"NO! Your reaction is all wrong!" He exclaimed shaking Haruhi, "At least my darling daughter Arisa reacted well!"

"Please stop sexually harassing me, senpai." Haruhi said, causing Tamaki to fall into a sense of shock.

"Harassing!? If I'm harassing you, then they're twice as guilty!"

"I agree! Daddy, they were harassing me, especially that one!" I exclaimed pointing at Hikaru, who acted shock and gasped at what I said.

"You devils! Don't come near my darling daughters!"

"Ok, sorry Milord." The twins chorused together, and yet their bickering continued until Renge interrupted them.

"It's all too tepid! Except for Kyoya-sama, your characters are all too lacklustre! All of you hosts are lacking a dark side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep up with this, it's only a matter of time before everyone gets bored of it! Are you guys trying to ruin Kyoya-sama's business!?" She yelled continuously. "As manager, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds."

"What?" I muttered under my breath, "What are we getting ourselves into?"

*Time skip—Later *

*Hikaru POV*

I'm bored. Very bored.

Hoshakuji Renge, the girl who slapped Tono and claimed she was Kyoya-senpai's fiancée, was now our Lady Manager. Why? Who knows, Kyoya-senpai said that she was a very big client of his. And now, our Lady Manager is now _making us shoot movie?_

"I still can't believe that our 'Lady Manager' is an _otaku*_!" Kaoru exclaimed, as we looked over our scripts.

"I know, this is my first time seeing one." I replied, flicking through the scripts. For the movie, we had been assigned roles that our manager had given to us. Our roles were:

Honey-senpai – The baby-face, who is actually a thug!

Mori-senpai – The childhood friend of the thug!

Kao and I – The basketball playing twins who are shut up in their own world!

Arisa – The student who has nothing left to live for!

Haruhi – The honour student who faces intense bullying!

Tono – The lonesome prince!

Kyoya – Evil tax-collector! (the same as always)

"I can't believe that Renge was in love with that character from the otome* game. Honestly, Levi is way better, nothing can compare to Levi!" Arisa exclaimed as she was talking to Haruhi.

"Who is _Levi?"_ I asked her.

"Levi Heicho* is in Attack on Titan! Don't you know?!" She exclaimed shocked.

"Don't tell me that you're an otaku too?!"

"Yes, I am! And I'm proud!"

"No way!" Kao exclaimed.

"It's true, she's been fangirling over them for ages." Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Now we have two otakus in our club!" Kao and I exclaimed, still shocked.

"No, you have three." Arisa pointed out. "You have Haruhi too."

"No way!" Kao and I exclaimed.

"So, we have three otakus in our club!" I exclaimed.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun we are going to start shooting now! Everyone in your positions, now!" Renge-chan yelled out.

*Filming Start*

*3rd Person POV*

The deafening sound of the cheers, echoed around the arena as the basketball game went on. Effortlessly, Hikaru shot the ball into the hoop gaining a point for his team. However, his elation was short-lasting as he saw his mirror image crippled in pain on the floor.

"Kaoru!" He yelled.

"Quick someone take him to the infirmary!" A voice shouted.

"Kaoru! Are you ok?!" Hikaru grabbed his hand and worriedly asked.

"Hikaru-kun, please get back in the game!" Their manager exclaimed, trying to separate the two.

"Shut up!" He yelled, pushing him away.

"Hikaru…Hikaru, take it easy. You can't go trying to feel my pain, Hikaru." Kaoru told him caressing his face. "Understand? You're not the one who got hurt."

"It's no use. It hurts! It hurts Kaoru!" He replied as tears made their way down his face.

' _Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we're both there for each other, we can go on living.'_

From a crowed basketball arena, they stand in a desolate field as the rain poured down on them, mercilessly.

"I envy you two. Being able to support each other like that…" Tamaki faced them, not bothering about the rain.

"Suoh-senpai…" Hikaru said in awe.

"But Suoh-senpai, you're the academy's idol." Kaoru stated.

"An idol, am I?" Tamaki said. "If people are going to celebrate a superficial title like that, then I'm sure that I'd be better off alone."

"Even such a superficial title like that would bring joy." Arisa began as she made her way towards the boys with a knife in hand.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked as he gripped onto Kaoru's hand tighter at the sight of the knife.

"' _As long as we're both there for each other, we can go on living.'_ I wish I could feel something like that, and Suoh-senpai being alone is not something pleasant." Arisa told them, throwing the knife away and falling to the ground.

' _One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other, and wound each other. What are their hearts made of?'_

Running until cornered, not giving up until there are no options left, Haruhi ran until he could go no further.

"You can't run away any more." Mitsukini tells him. "You're going to learn what happens when you go against me."

"Don't Mitsukini." Mistukini's childhood friend, Takashi advised him. "Every time you hurt others, you always end up hurting yourself."

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi." Mitsukini warned him. "Do you want me to put you over my knee again?"

' _Will it be the light of salvation, that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?'_

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life." Mitsukini threateningly stated. However, tears started forming in his eyes, and Honey-senpai ran towards Haruhi enveloping her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan! I really can't do this!"

"CUT!" Renge screamed. "CUT! CUT! CUT! You there, stick to the script!"

"But, I…" Honey-senpai whined.

"Cameraman, hold up for now!"

"Yes Boss!"

"And make the rain more heartrending!"

*Haruhi POV*

"Honestly, one moment we were talking about changing our characters, the next we are filming a movie!" Arisa complained. "How does this make sense?"

"How did we even get a whole crew here anyways?" I asked, drying myself off.

"Apparently, she rushed this crew over from Hollywood. Haven't you ever seen them?" Kyoya-senpai stated. "That man is the director of quite a few movies, and that vampire movie that was a hit over the world."

"Damn these rich people…" I muttered under my breath.

"And another thing, why does this script have Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru complained.

"Pitcher?" I asked.

"Don't them taint you, Haruhi. Don't listen to them!" Arisa yelped, covering my ears.

"If you don't know, never mind." They said together.

"Hey Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki-senpai call out as he ran towards me. "How was my performance?"

"It was awesome in one sense of the word, as you're so enthralled by this." I told him as I handed him a spare towel.

"I've discovered a whole new side to myself. It's not that bad of an idea to go down this route for a while." He replied whilst drying his hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "I think that you're fine the way you are senpai."

"R-Really." Tamaki-senpai stuttered, honestly if this guy gets a dark side, then he'll just me more trouble.

"Haruhi-kun! You're on!" Renge-chan called out to me.

"Okay!" I replied, making my way to where she was.

"I've asked these two gentlemen to make a special appearance today." She told me cheerily, however the two boys next to her didn't seem to agree.

"Appearance?" The one with dishevelled brown hair asked.

"What do you mean?" The taller one with dirty-blond hair asked her, definitely annoyed.

"We're going to need some villains for the climax, after all." Renge-chan explained. "Where the club members unite to battle some true bad guys! According to my notes, while these two may be from a wealthy family, they are actually the sons of the members in the Japanese Mafia. These parts truly fit you two!"

"What is wrong with this girl?!" The first one cried.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other cried out as well.

"Okay now, stand here." Renge-chan dragged them to their places.

"Hey! You think that you can push us around like that?! Stop it!" The brunette yelled and pushed Renge-chan into the wall luckily, I was able to get there in time and cushion her fall.

"Ouch…" I muttered.

"Haruhi-kun, are you ok?" Renge-chan asked me as I fell to the ground.

"What happened? I heard something fall?" I heard Ari's voice call out, oh no, this way not going to end well.

*Arisa POV*

"What happened? I heard something fall?" I ran towards a clashing sound with Tamaki, and yet when we turned the corner to see Haruhi on the floor crying and two boys twice her size.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki and I yelled.

"Arisa, you go to Haruhi let me deal with those two." I could see how serious he was and complied.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" I asked her as I enveloped her in a hug, Haruhi never cried, at all. Not when she broke her leg, not when she fell out of a tree trying to help me, not at all after her mum passed away.

"Those boys are right. Renge-chan, if you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's important." Haruhi told Renge-chan while Tamaki held the brunette up against the wall.

"Which one of you started this?!" He yelled. "Which one of you hurt Haruhi?!"

"W-wait, Suoh, she's the one that started this!" The blond cried out frantically.

"It's true senpai, those boys aren't at fault." Haruhi told Tamaki, standing up. Seeing Haruhi stand up, Tamaki went up to her letting go of the brunette whilst I went up to those two warning them.

"You should be glad that Tamaki is here, or else who knows what would have happened to you two. Remember, I know you're parents very well." I told them menacingly, cracking my knuckles.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san!" They cried as they ran away.

 _ **SMASH**_

"No! My camera!" The cameraman screamed as Kyoya stood there with a stone in hand after he broke the camera lens.

"K-Kyoya-sama…" Renge-chan said confused.

"I'm sorry, but there cannot be any records of a club member engaging in violence. I'm extremely displeased at the way you're acting like such a pest." Kyoya-senpai harshly replied.

"Why?" She asked as tears rolled down her face. "Kyoya-sama, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about anything, and gently pat me on the head. Why would someone as kind and affectionate as you…"

"Because that's not who Kyoya is." Tamaki stated, and hearing this Renge-chan fell to the ground as more tears streamed down her face.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Haruhi said as she crouched down to face Renge-chan. "Even if Kyoya-senpai is a _little_ different from what you expected, Renge-chan, I think that watching people and getting to know them slowly, little by little is fun too."

*Several Days Later*

*Haruhi POV*

The Host Club is open for business!

"I bought that video!" One of Tamaki-senpai's fangirls said as Ari, Hikaru, Kaoru and I were just standing by the snack table as we were not booked in for the moment. However, hearing this we began to crowd around Tamaki-senpai as this piqued our interests.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"That seen in the rain was the greatest!"

"The lonesome prince!"

"The deep relationship between Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama was too much!"

"Seeing Arisa-chan in the rain was amazing!"

"I want to see Honey-kun act like a thug again!"

"And Haruhi-kun's poignant expressions!"

"Mori-senpai was certainly some type of masochist, huh?!"

"Kyoya…" Tamaki-senpai growled, annoyed.

"I may have broken the lens, but naturally the footage that was already shot still remains. Of course, the one scene with violence in it was cut out." Kyoya-senpai replied writing something in his book as Arisa and I sweat-dropped. "Sales have been pretty fair, that first rate Hollywood team did a good job as expected."

"Is this what you meant by 'interesting'?" The Twins sweat-dropped.

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?" Kyoya-senpai replied, at what point did this guy start planning this?

"Take care." A familiar voice startled us.

"Huh? We thought that you'd already gone back to France?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"I realised something. Your kindness earlier, when you risked your life to protect me, and your deep love for giving those, at times, stern admonitions. This is what you meant by watching people and falling in love with them, right?" Renge-chan said whilst grabbing my hand.

"Yes?" I replied, very confused.

"Come, let's go to my house any play some games together!" She exclaimed, now dragging me out of the club room, I mouthed to Arisa to help me, but she simply ignored me and stood between the twins watching me being dragged away. "You need to learn about me as well!"

*Arisa POV*

"Kyoya-senpai…" Hikaru started,

"Is this really ok?" Kaoru finished.

"Well, why wouldn't it be?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

"No, it's not!" Tamaki yelled.

"They're both becoming friends as girls, just like you wanted it to be," He replied.

"Yeah, because I'm not ladylike enough." I stated, sticking my tongue out at Tamaki.

"But they're not both girls!" Tamaki yelled.

"Come on, Haruhi-kun!" Renge exclaimed.

"Wait! Don't take Haruhi away from me!"

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Haruhi: Next time…**

 **Arisa: The Twins' Fight!**

 **H+K: 'The Twins' fight'. What's that?  
Arisa: I don't know, why **_**are**_ **you two fighting.**

 **H+K: Well, I guess you'll have to find out! (cue evil laughing)**

 **Arisa: I'm worried now! Daddy! Those two are scaring me!**

 **Tamaki: Don't worry my darling daughter! I will save you from those evil doppelgängers!**

 **Haruhi: See you next time…**

 **Otaku* means an avid fan of anime.**

 **Heicho* means Lance Corporal**

 _ **Hey, I hoped you liked it! Once again, I'm sorry for the major delay as I've been deciding whether to add some extra changes into the plot or not. Also, I will be skipping 'The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type!' because I don't have any inspirations for it. Anyways…**_

 **Axoxo**


	11. The Twins Fight

_**It's been a long time, and it has officially been 1 year and 16 days since I posted the first Chapter of this story and honestly, I am so happy that you have all supported me with my first story and have been so patient with me and my slow updates! I love you all, and I hope that you enjoy this Chapter.**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

 **Chapter 11: The Twins Fight!**

*Arisa POV*

Music Room #3 – The Host Club is open for business!

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun?' game!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorus as their fangirls squeal.

"What a ridiculous game." Haruhi grumbled to me as we walked passed them.

"Huh? Something you don't like about it?" The Twins said.

"It's not just that. I just can't quite tell why you two are popular." Haru stated, as I winced.

"Ouch… That's telling them." I commented, sniggering.

"Apparently, Haruhi doesn't…" Hikaru started, resting his arm on Haruhi, whilst Kaoru rested his on my shoulder.

"…understand the merit of having twins in a Host Club." Kaoru finished, yet Haruhi looked like she didn't care at all, and honestly, I couldn't blame her.

"Listen here… Having a couple of good-looking homosexuals earns a lot of high points. And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable."

"But in our case, being twins, we get to use the most forbidden taboo of all as a weapon."

"On top of that, there's the scenario of having two people, who have such deep ties with each other, both in love with you."

"It's the ultimate young woman's romance, right?" Cue fangirls screaming and squealing, and Hikaru and Kaoru's smug smiles.

"Yeah, right." I scoffed.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled as he came storming in with a laptop in hand. "I let you have control of the club's homepage on the condition that you would take it seriously!"

"And we are taking it seriously!" Hikaru retorted.

"We up all night, until dawn working on it!" Kaoru exclaimed, and I cursed Tamaki for giving the Twins – of all people, the Twins – the job of having control of the webpage.

"And _this_ is the screen that you made?!" Tamaki exclaimed showing us the webpage, a picture of an exposed Haruhi's back.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Why is Haruhi on there?!"

"Why am I there?" Haruhi asked as she became a stone.

"Haru-chan, you look great!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, a flock of fangirls crowding the laptop.

"When!?" Tamaki yelled.

"Huh?"

"When did you take nude photos of Haruhi?!" Tamaki shouted as he entered his Tamaki brain-theatre.

"Your insanely delusional. They were photoshopped." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, if I say so myself, they're magnificent!" Kaoru added.

"Hey, Haru. Are you ok? You like a stone – wait, are you even breathing right now!?" I asked Haru, just as Tamaki came behind Haruhi asking her to wear a dress, for one reason or the other.

"Hey! Hikaru, Kaoru, I'd like it if you two stopped photoshopping my pictures." Haruhi grumbled at the two Idiots – ignoring Tamaki, who went into his corner.

"Nope." They replied nonchalantly as Haru grumbled even further.

"Just what do you take other people for?" I asked them.

"Isn't that obvious? Toys."

"People aren't toys!" I exclaimed.

"But, your one of our favourite toys, Arisa." Hikaru laughed, as he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Toys… Toys… Toys…. If you really like playing with toys, then come visit the Black Magic Club – if you join now, you can get your own curse doll Belzenef…" A student clad in black clothing holding a creepy cat doll in his hands said, speaking through a half opened door – _wait, what?_ Since when has there been a door there?!

"Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like brightly lit places." Kyoya-senpai told us, but wasn't Nekozawa-senpai blond?

"You must have nothing to do with that man." Tamaki whispered in our ears, sweating a crazy amount. "If you do, you will definitely become cursed!"

"Do you even have any basis for that claim?" Haruhi asked him, scared that he appeared behind us without making a sound.

"Yes, actually…" And~ I stop listening as Tamaki begins to show us his proof that Nekozawa-senpai would curse us, whilst Kyoya-senpai gives reasoning to Tamaki's stupidity.

"The power of Belzenef is true!" Nekozawa-senpai told us creepily as he appeared before Tamaki. "If you engrave the name of the person you hate, then they will be cursed."

"This guy really is dark, in more ways than one…" Hikaru began.

"He really hates the light, so I wonder… How will he like this?" Kaoru finished, and before I could question what exactly they were scheming, they had somehow found torches and chased after Nekozawa-senpai with them, however they ended up scaring Tamaki as well.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. How could you?!" Tamaki cried. "You two truly don't know how terrifying black magic really is?!"

"Ah, I'm bored!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Isn't there anything fun to do?!" Hikaru complained, and at the sight of being ignored Tamai went into his Corner.

"How about you two do some work!" I exclaimed.

"Arisa, serve the cakes." Kyoya-senpai yelled to me as more customers came in.

"Damn you, evil tax-collector!" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, Haruhi, Arisa. We have a favour to ask." They sang together.

"No, no, no! Haruhi don't listen to them!" I cried, as I was being dragged to the kitchen to get the snacks by Kyoya-senpai.

*Haruhi POV*

"What is it?" I replied irritably.

"The next day off we get…" Hikaru began.

"Can we come over to your place?" Kaoru finished, as I sweat-dropped.

"Why would you?"

"Because we're really, _really_ interested in how commoners live." Kaoru started again.

"And, how Arisa manages to live in a commoner's home." Hikaru completed with a slight blush on his face at the mention of Ari.

"No way."

"Not at all?" They chorused.

"Not at all, you'll just make fun of me." I explained bluntly, before a certain someone came barrelling into me.

"Haruhi, I'm back after serving that evil prince. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't hurt you, did they?!" Ari exclaimed as she stroked my head.

"No, I'm fine."

"But are you sure that you won't let us come?" Hikaru and Kaoru persisted.

"You are not coming to my house."

"You know…" _Oh no!_ Tamaki began his speech. "I've been thinking of paying my respects to Haruhi's family –."

"No way in Hell." I told them all.

"Then, let's do it this way. If you and Arisa fail in the _"Which one is Hikaru-kun?"_ game, then we have to come to your house!" They exclaimed, putting on their checked hats.

"Ok." Ari and I agreed.

"So… Which one of us is Hikaru-kun?"

"You're Kaoru, and you're Hikaru." Ari and I said together, pointing at Kaoru then Hikaru.

"Bzzt! You got it WRONG!"

"No, we didn't." Ari replied, yawning.

"You two look similar, but you two _are_ different." I told them, and at this Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Say, Haruhi-kun, Arisa-chan. How did you tell them apart?"

"They even have their hair covered by the hats?!"

"Well… I guess… Hikaru's speech and actions are 10% more ornery than Kaoru's." I replied, and at this Kaoru started laughing, which confused me – was it something I said?

"Sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru chuckled.

"Well, at least I don't mask myself, and always express myself honestly, so technically Kaoru is the more spiteful one." Hikaru spat out.

"Don't go spinning this. Hikaru, I'm the one who always goes along with you, playing your selfish games, right?"

"I may be the one to suggest them, but you're the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like it, then stop. What are you, stupid?"

"You're too stupid to see it for yourself, Hikaru. Like how even when you were calling Arisa a toy, honestly just admit you like her."

"Huh!" Hikaru spluttered.

"What!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You two devil twins better stay away from my daughters!"

"HEY! Don't bring me into your squabble!" Ari yelled, and me and Honey-senpai had to hold her back, yet I noticed that both Ari and Hikaru were both very red in the face – it must just be hot, it was getting a bit stuffy in here. I should probably open the window.

"H-Hey! You've really got it wrong! You really are an idiot Kaoru!"

"Yeah, there some things that you just don't say!" Ari yelled.

"For one thing, why would I fall for that raccoon!"

"R-Raccoon!" Ari spluttered, now livid, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and I had to hold her back now from murdering the twins.

"How dare you call my daughter such a filthy thing. I'll have you know, that Arisa and I both go to the same spa!"

"Fantastic. This is fantastic." A voice says from _beneath us?!_ Renge suddenly rises using an underground platform. "A beautiful relationship around Arisa-chan! What's more is that two of them are twins. This is so amazing that I could have three bowls of rice."

"You stay out of this otaku." The twins sweat-dropped.

"Hey! She's my sister from another mister!" Ari added.

"Really?!"

"No, it's a saying…" Ari replied.

"Enough of this! You're always getting into my bed! You're such a pest!"

"That's because you always seem so lonely, Hikaru. I had no choice but to sleep next to you, idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?! You're doing worse in a number of classes!"

"Look who's talking! Hikaru, maybe you should study linguistics more!"

"You grind your teeth too loud!"

"Who is it that tosses in their sleep so much that they fall out of their bed?!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"Your Mum wear's too much make-up!" They both yell together. "We're through!"

*Time-skip to the next day, brought to you by laziness*

*Arisa POV*

"I hope that Hikaru and Kaoru calmed down after yesterday." Haru muttered.

"Yeah, me too. But honestly Haru, did you have to say that. You should've said that Hikaru's voice was slightly deeper than Kaoru's, did you _have_ to call his 'actions and speech 10% more ornery than Kaoru's'. Really!" I complained, as their argument was basically mine and Haru's fault.

"Is Hikaru's voice really deeper than Kaoru's, I never noticed! You must've been paying special attention to him." Haru replied sarcastically.

"Hey! I've got no idea what you're trying to insinuate, but I don't like it."

"Arisa! Haruhi!" Hikaru called out to us as he walked towards to his desk which was seated next to Haru, and as I turned to look at him I gasped.

"Hikaru, you're hair!"

"Yeah, doesn't it look cute? From now on, I'm the pink one. I couldn't bear to be mistaken for Kaoru anymore."

"Kaoru, you're hair!"

"So, Kaoru, you went with blue." Haru commented.

"Yeah, don't I look amazing? Much better than somebody, right Arisa?"

"Come on, Ari. He couldn't possibly look better than me!" I sweat-dropped at this, they literally have practically the same face.

"Umm… Actually, blue is a nicer colour…" As I said this, Hikaru scowled at his twin. "But you still look great!" I said as I patted his pink hair.

"You know, last night I had a very rare chance to sleep by myself. But unfortunately, I had a nightmare, because somehow, I had dyed my hair a garish shade of pink!" Kaoru laughed, and as he tried to sit down, Hikaru kicked his chair causing him to fall. In return, Kaoru pulled Hikaru's chair, making him fall off of his chair as well. The two doppelgängers glared at each other, and of course began throwing things around at each other yet missing every time, instead creating a barricade of tables, chairs and everything else they could get their hands on, even Honey-senpai – _wait,_ Honey-senpai?!

In the midst of all their ruckus, I saw that something had fallen from Kaoru's bag, it looked somewhat like a script. Flipping through the pages, I realised that this was not just any script. It was the script of what the twins were doing – of course, those devil twins planned this. However, I noticed that there was no mention of Kaoru saying that Hikaru liking me in the script, perhaps they were just improvising. Before anyone could notice me, I quickly hid the script in my bag, let's see whether what they had planned actually happens.

*Time-skip to lunch brought to you by Honey-senpai's strawberry cake*

*Kaoru POV*

" _You really didn't like it when Ari complimented me, did you Hika?"_

" _Shut up Kao!"_

" _Aaaww, my brother has a crush!"_

" _No, I don't idiot! And speaking of which, how could you lose our script for today?"_

" _Sorry, Hika. It must've fallen from my bag when we throwing things at each other."_

" _Oh well, we already had it memorised it, so its fine."_

" _Now, to activate 'Phase 2 – Food Fight'"_

" _Let's go, Kao!"_

*Arisa POV*

Everything, literally everything was written in the script even what Honey-senpai would say, and the surprising thing is, they had written everything correctly. How Haru would react when eating rich food, Tamaki's reaction to it, what Kyoya would tell Tamaki, and how Honey-senpai would try to make them forgive each other with a strawberry cake – these devil twins were really too much. By the time they had finished throwing food at each other, lunch was over. Deciding that having this script was having an advantage over the twins, I thought that it would be best to go the master of taxes, evilness and scheming before we all need to go to lessons.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, look at this." I told senpai, and as he read it, he nodded.

"I had figured as much, Hikaru and Kaoru are definitely faking this fight." He replied, continuously writing in his black book.

"What should we do?" I asked him. "Shouldn't we stop them, I mean they are using us."

"I think it would be better to leave them be, wouldn't it be fun trying to ruin their plans?" Kyoya-senpai smirked, and I realised, it would be really fun messing with the twins, who always mess with other people, and I smirked back.

"You are very right, now let's see. What can I do?" I sang, before skipping away to Haru. "Thank you Kyoya-senpai for the great idea!"

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied with a smug look on his face.

"You know, Ari, it's amazing how the twins can fight in harmony." Haru tells me as we walk to our next lesson, and I consider telling her about the script, but I quickly decide against it. It would make it so much more fun if Haru didn't know, and I still need to get my revenge for when she woke me up early on the first day of school.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool. Anyways, we need to get to History!" I exclaimed, as I realised that we were getting late for our lessons.

*Time-skip to Music Room #3*

*Kaoru POV*

"If this continues, we'll have to stop offering the brotherly-love package, although Haruhi, this isn't something that you should feel responsible for. Even though, your thoughtless comment got us into this." Kyoya-senpai told Haruhi, and we knew that everything was going according to plan.

*Time-skip to the next day, Music Room #3*

*Hikaru POV*

"After going this long, haven't you two gotten over this!" Tono yelled at the sight of all the objects crowding us as we had thrown them around.

" _One more stage to go Kao, then we're done."_

" _Yeah, man it was so~ easy to fool them!"_

" _You're right!"_

" _Time to initiate 'Phase 3 – The Cursed Doll'"_

We were already throwing things by the time everybody had come into the clubroom, and so it was only a matter of time before Kao would bring out Belzenef and fake cursing me. That was before Ari came up to us.

"Why don't you two calm down for a bit, I made cake!" She exclaimed, bringing out a ten-layer chocolate cake.

"You didn't make that." Haruhi sweat-dropped, and Ari laughed.

"Ok, so I bought it from your favourite cake stores!"

"What!" Kao and I replied as we realised that she was right, the frosting and the style was all that of our favourite cake company, but why cake.

"If you guys don't make up, then all this cake will be gone by the time you're done." She told us, smiling sweetly, and I wondered what she was thinking about doing.

"You brothers are putting us out!" Tono wailed.

"We're putting you out?! _We're putting you out?!_ You've got to be kidding! I'm the one who's put out! I'm he one who's got the same face as Kaoru. I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you, the truth is, I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth – " Before Kaoru could continue, Ari interrupted him. "Cake?"

"NO!" We yelled.

"Look at this! I brought this Belzenef doll from Nekozawa-senpai! I'm writing your name on the back of this, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled at me, as he wrote something on the back of the doll scaring Tono, who retreated to his Corner. Seeing this Haruhi ran up to us and hit us on the head. It was working! Our plan was working!

"Enough of this! You don't go bringing something like this into a simple row! You both are to blame for this – " Before Haruhi could continue, Kyoya-senpai interrupted her.

"What's this, it says on the cake 'Congratulations, you fooled us!'" Kyoya-senpai said smugly, and we both looked at Ari who laughed.

"WHAT!" Tono screeched.

"T-This was all a fake!" Haruhi spluttered, and as she turned around the Belzenef doll, she saw that Kaoru had written 'Blank' on it. "But why?!"

"If you two really wanted to come over, the you just need to ask nicely." Arisa chuckled. "You don't need to pretend to fight!"

"Haruhi, can we come over to your house?" Kao and I asked Haruhi, and although she sighed, she agreed.

"Yes, you can come over to my house."

"YAY!"

"Now let's eat cake!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, unaffected by everything.

"I don't understand why you went to such an extent though?" Haruhi asked us.

"We were bored!" We sang as we sat down and got ourselves slices of cake

"Twins with too much free time… are the devil." Tono cried as he fell to the floor. Although everything didn't go completely to plan, we still got what we wanted, and our favourite cake!

"But Ari, why did you get cake?" I asked her, as we all wolfed down the cake, Honey-senpai practically drinking the cake at the speed he was eating.

"I was hungry." She replied, as she scoffed down 3 slices in one go. "Tamaki, are you not going to eat!" Ari called out to Tono who had found himself in his Corner.

"Oh! My dear daughter! How caring you are, much more than a certain pair of devil twins!" Tono exclaimed as he glared at us, sitting down and munching on his cake, we laughed at his misery as Ari and Haruhi sweat-dropped.

 **EXTRAAA:**

 **Arisa: Next time…**

 **Haruhi: Hosts Undercover!**

 **Honey: Say, Ari-chan, are we gonna be spies!**

 **Arisa: I don't know, senpai.**

 **Kyoya: It is most unlikely with our budget.**

 **Haruhi: We have a budget?!**

 **Kyoya: Yes of course, how else do you think we are able to do so many things?**

 **Hikaru: We do need more money, we've been lacking in snacks for the guests…**

 **Kaoru: The only thing we've been able to give them lately is commoners coffee!**

 **Tamaki: I have an idea! How about we go to Europe, we can go on a cruise and –**

 **ALL: NO!**

 **Tamaki: *whines and sobs in his Corner***

 **Haruhi: See you next time!**

 _ **Hey, I'm back and I hope you enjoyed that Chappy, I know it was reallyyy late and so I've got a special chapter planned next, just filled with fluff and jokes!**_

 **Axoxo**


	12. Announcement!

I'm so sorry that it has been so long. I'm not dead, I've been lacking inspiration and just not really feeling like writing.

It has been 2 years and a month since I started this story and well... I feel bad that I have left you guys hanging.

I can't promise that I will be more active, but I can promise that I will try. I started this off as a hobby and I do love writing so I will not end this story, I will continue. But I will be getting busier and busier, so updates will not be as regular as they used to be.

 _ **Axoxo**_


End file.
